Sombras
by DMirime
Summary: La infancia de Eriol... desde un punto de vista diferente...
1. Sigue el mundo su paso... rueda el tiemp...

Un fic de Card Captor Sakura _Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes__   
__mencionados en este texto son__   
__Copyright (c) CLAMP_ _UNA SOMBRA EN EL PASADO_

Por: Darkness

Si no aprendes del pasado estarás condenado a repetirlo eternamente 

**ADVERTENCIA:**

          Este fic maneja el **Shonen ai** (amor entre jóvenes o niños), **Seinen ai** (amor entre hombre jóvenes) y el **Shojo ai** (amor entre chicas), por lo que puede resultar ofensivo para algunas personas. 

**NOTAS PREELIMINARES:**

Se recomienda la lectura previa de _"Jugando a Ser Dios",_ aunque no es muy necesario, sólo si quieren entender los recuerdos de Eriol, quien es Ted y los sentimientos de Keroberos y Yue.

          El fic trata en general de Eriol y su relación con Yue ("¿De quién son las emociones que siento, mías o te Clow?") pero al mismo tiempo es un Eriol/Tomoyo (me gusta la parejita). También  trataré de concentraré un poco en los distinto personajes de la serie, aunque me temo su participación casi nula  -_- U...  Y por muy mal que me caiga la "asalta cunas",  entiéndase: Kaho Misuki (mira que tener el descaro de andar rondando a  Eriol - -*) seré justa con ella . 

Ahora bien, las edades, esto es tomando en cuanta que Eriol nació en 1989, Sakura y los demás en 1990 y que la historia de Card Captor se desarrolla entre 1999 y el 2000. Por lo tanto, cuando Sakura conoce a Eriol este contaba con 11 años de edad. Touya y Yukito van a la preparatoria por lo que tienen 17 años... Se deduce que nacieron en 1983 (jeje, o por lo menos Kinomoto =p) ... Ah sí, Touya conoció a Misuki a los 14  ( ¿Cómo es posible que Sakura no se haya enterado si tenía 7 años? Sigue siendo un misterio)  y Kaho en ese momento contaba con 22... cuando se encuentra en Inglaterra con  Eriol es dos años menor. Tedrescher tiene unos 5 siglos....  Tal vez esto quedaría mejor en las notas finales, pero no importa.

Otro detalle es que este fic (por muy raro que se escuche) está basado en otro, llamado "Le Soleil Et Lune" [Copyright (c) Tasumi Ashiru], el cual trata del último día de vida de Clow y una promesa que le hace Yue  **("_Master… _****_There is one thing that is immortal: Love" _**_o **"I will find you again my love") **_. 

          Bien les hablaré rápidamente de los capítulos puesto que no voy a poner reseña al final:  

El primero (este) "_Sigue el mundo su paso, rueda el tiempo_" trata de cómo Eriol va descubriendo sus poderes y recobrando algunos recuerdos y de su primer encuentro tanto con Misuki como con Ted...

El segundo "_En la sombra estaban sus ojos_" trata de una importante decisión que tendrá que tomar Eriol además de la creación de dos criaturas, así mismo trata de cuando se muda a Japón por un tiempo a llevar a cabo determinados planes pero la cosa se le complica pues la casa donde esta viviendo le trae extraños recuerdos que no logra comprender hasta cierto evento. Mientras tanto la card captor (Sakura) ya ha logrado juntar todas las cartas Clow y se lleva a cabo el "Juicio Final" donde Keroberos y Yue se vuelven a ver, sin embargo el guardián lunar ha experimentado un drástico cambio, cosa que impacta a Kero.... 

El tercero y último _"Yo NO soy Clow!"_ Un nuevo alumno llega a la escuela Tomoeda y causará algunos pequeños disturbios como pruebas para cierta Niña... además las emociones son cada vez más fuertes e incontrolables, los recuerdos han regresado en su totalidad, los problemas emocionales han comenzado... básicamente sólo eso  y (por supuesto) el final (pero ese no lo voy a decir ^ ^) .

Atte:

Darkness

La Paz B. C. Sur, Septiembre del 2001

"La Paz, ¡Qué hermosa ciudad!

Con sus calles empedradas

Y un calor de la chingada."

Coplas sudcalifornianas ^.^

**_PRIMERA PARTE_****_:_**

**_"_**_Sigue el mundo su paso, rueda el tiempo"_**__**

**_Y mi casa me dice: No me abandones, por que tu pasado habita en mí._**

**_Y el camino me dice: Ven y sígueme, por que soy tu futuro._**

**_Y yo digo a ambos: No tengo pasado ni futuro._**

**_Si me quedo aquí, hay una ida en mi estancia; y si me voy allá,_**

**_hay una estancia en mi ida. Sólo el amor y la muerte cambian las cosas._**

GRIBRÁN JALIL GIBRÁN Oxford Inglaterra, Septiembre 20 de 1995 

Ya lo habían intentado todo. Absolutamente todo.  Habían visto a un centenar de médicos, los más prestigiados del mundo. Habían pagado casi una fortuna en un sin números de estudios y análisis científicos. Habían estado mil y un noches en vela esperando.... ¿Y todo para que? ¿Qué habían obtenido? Nada... sólo un estúpido discurso que a resumidas cuentas quería decir : " Su hijo se encuentra perfectamente de salud, pero les recomiendo que vayan a ver a un psicólogo". ¡Un psicólogo! ¡Válgame Dios! ¡Si su niño no estaba loco!.

          Detuvo un momento sus pensamientos   y vio su imagen distorsionada en el reflejo de una maceta de plata; sus cabellos oscuros sujetados en una coleta alta caían en curiosos bucles a la nuca, su rostro descuidado, su frente tenía algunas arrugas, producto de las preocupaciones. ¿Cómo había sucedido todo aquello? Un día lo tenían todo: casa, dinero, felicidad, una familia unida; y sin embargo al otro todo se transformaba en una pesadilla... su mente divagó y regresó a ese día, cuando todo empeoró, el cumpleaños número cinco de su hijo. Antes de esto ya habían sucedido cosas un poco extrañas; como cuando Eriol ( este era el nombre de su niño) "predecía" pequeños acontecimientos (algún fenómeno natural, algún comentario o acción) o cuando "adivinaba" el lugar exacto en el que algo se encontraban, sin embargo, el 23 de Marzo, el niño había entrado en shock... Ese día, mientras los invitados llegaban y seguían llegando, mientras los niños se reunían para jugar; se escuchó un grito. Ella reconoció inmediatamente que se trataba de su hijo y corrió a buscarlo... Lo que encontró en su habitación la sorprendió: hacía frío, a pesar de estar en primavera por la ventana (que por cierto estaban rota)   entraba un viento helado;  la radio y la televisión había explotado al igual que los demás juguetes con algún mecanismo; los cajones de ropa estaban desparramados alrededor del niño, y –lo más extraño- el espejo estaba cuarteado, pero no reflejaba la imagen de su niño, el cual estaba en estado de shock, temblando, los ojos grandes y muy abiertos... Después de eso Eriol tenía un espantoso miedo a los espejos. Le preguntaron que sucedió dentro de la habitación, pero él se negaba a contestar argumentando que "no recordaba". Algunos meses después del incidente, el niño había entrado en algo que ella y su marido llamaban "Trance"; pues en varias ocasiones lo encontraron sentado, los labios azules, pálido y los ojos en blanco... y no reaccionaba...  

Miró a su esposo, el cual daba vueltas de un lado a otro impaciente, él también estaba preocupado... después dirigió su atención al niño sentado junto a ella; balanceaba las piernas lentamente de un lado a otro, pues la silla era demasiado grande para el. Volteo a verla y le sonrió, con aquella pureza única en todos los niños. Los cabellos negros como el azabache revueltos, las manos apoyabas en el asiento, los lentes demasiado grandes para un chiquillo de su edad... le pareció tan pequeño y frágil; inocente victima a la que se lleva a al matadero sin saber siquiera el por qué.   

          Suspiró miserablemente. Aquel era el tercer psicólogo al que acudían, se preguntó qué suerte tendrían ahora... Con el primero, Eriol no abrió la boca para nada, ni tan siquiera para decir su nombre y el psicólogo se desesperó; con el segundo ella habló con su hijo para que respondiera a todas las preguntas que se le hiciera, pero cuando el médico les llamó les dijo que el niño era un mentiroso, pues le había dicho un montón de cosas sin sentido, tales como brujas, enanos, elfos, ángeles, incendios etc. ;  el último había salido corriendo de la habitación y les había gritado, antes de azotar la puerta de la entrada: "Su hijo es un anormal! No necesita a un psicólogo ni a psiquiatra, necesita a un exorcista!". Eso la había enfadado mucho y jamás comprendió por qué lo había dicho, ¿Qué había pasado?...

_ El señor  De-Todo-Un-Poco,_

_mitad cuerdo y mitad loco,_

_mitad hombre y mitad no_

_es el que describo yo._

_Es además de canijo,_

_mitad padre y mitad hijo,_

_mitad pez, mitad conejo,_

_mitad joven, mitad viejo,_

_mitad agua, mitad pozo,_

_mitad pena, mitad gozo._

_Caminando –creed que es cierto-_

_entre dormido y despierto,_

_un pie arriba y otro abajo_

_del bordillo con trabajo._

_Si por la calle lo ves_

_del derecho y del revés_

_siempre mitad y mitad,_

_nunca sabrás, en verdad,_

_quién es y qué es lo que es..._

          Cantaba el niño para sí, tratando de alejar la marea de pensamientos que se abalanzaba contra el... Estaba nervioso, asustado, inseguro. ¿Por qué tenían que ver a otro médico? ¿Por qué habían abandonado su casa en la isla de Wight  y viajado a Oxford? ¿Por qué soñaba cosas feas? ¿Por qué veía cosas que los demás no? ¿Por qué era tan diferente? ¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué...?... Eran miles de preguntas las que recorrían su cabeza en aquel momento, mientras cantaba, mientras trataba de evitar eso precisamente.

          Deseaba que todo fuera como antes. Antes mamá y papá pasaban mucho tiempo con él y los tres se divertían mucho, pero de un tiempo en adelante se habían distanciado, aunque ellos no lo notaban; antes tenía muchos amigos y un hogar estable en Japón, ahora viajaban mucho y ya no conocía a nadie; antes la noche era lo mejor, ahora no deseaba que llegara pues tendría que dormir, y al dormir vendrían los sueños...    

          Los sueños... a veces no eran del todo malos; veía paisajes de un mundo antiguo (algunos parecidos a los de Inglaterra), extraños seres de distintas formas, hermosos (y a veces temibles) dragones, ángeles, leones, curiosas criaturas que le recordaban a las hadas de sus libros de ilustraciones... pero, también, solía ver fuego, antorchas, cuerdas, barcos que se hundían y una horrenda criatura de ojos verdes-amarillentos como las serpientes... Era en esos momentos cuando se aferraba a la mano de su padre (al cual obligaba a acompañarlo hasta que se durmiera) y le impedía irse.

          Miró a su madre y al ver su rostro preocupado, le sonrió. Sentía que ella era la que más sufría... fue mamá quien insistió en lo del psicólogo después de... lo que había sucedido en la fiesta. 

          Agachó la cabeza y los lentes cayeron ligeramente del puente de la nariz. Con un movimiento fastidiado volvió a acomodarlos. Odiaba esos lentes, pero los necesitaba, a veces no miraba bien. Miró con sus hermosos ojos grises la puerta que tenía delante suyo (ignorando a su padre que iba y venía por la habitación) donde esperaba por él el médico. Tampoco le gustaban los médicos, ¿Quién los entendía? O a los psicólogos? Por ejemplo, el último que lo había ido a visitar le había pedido que le mostrase lo que él veía y había obedecido. Le mostró lo que vio en el espejo y no lo soportó.

Volvió a mirar la puerta y le dio la impresión que esta le sonreía con malicia mostrando afilados dientes, burlándose de su miedo y retándole a que la atravesara. 

Akira Hiragizawa  caminaba de un lado a otro de la pequeña habitación de espera; no le agradaba en lo más mínimo la idea de llevar a su hijo con un psicóloco... pero  su mujer había estado muy nerviosa después del cumpleaños número cinco de su hijo y si eso la hacía sentir mejor pues tenía que aguantarse. 

... Él no creía que fuera un problema psicológico y estaba totalmente convencido de que se trataba de algo más. Sin bien es cierto últimamente habían estado saliendo mucho y no había estado todo el tiempo que deseaba con Eriol, pero todo era por culpa de su trabajo en la empresa unitaria Newport, la cual los habían sacado de Japón y llevado a Inglaterra  primeramente a uno de los condados metropolitanos y después a la Isla de Wight (Nota: Desde las reformas en el gobierno local de 1974, Inglaterra está dividida en 39 condados no metropolitanos, seis condados metropolitanos y el Gran Londres (creado en 1965 como una entidad administrativa separada). Los condados se subdividen en un total de 330 distritos, que a su vez engloban unas 10.000 parroquias. En 1985, los ayuntamientos del Gran Londres y de los seis condados metropolitanos se abolieron y la mayor parte de sus funciones se transfirieron, en el caso del Gran Londres, a los 32 distritos municipales de Londres y a la Corporación de la Ciudad de Londres. La primera de las nuevas organizaciones unitarias se estableció en la Isla de Wight, en abril de 1995).

Continuó dando vueltas por la habitación y volteó rápidamente mientras su hijo le sonreía a su madre, Nixon... Pensó de nuevo en el niño, cuando él lo llevaba a su cama el chico comenzaba a temblar, tenía una gran ansiedad y miedo de irse a dormir, siempre le decía que "soñaría"...  

En ese momento la puerta de la recepción se abrió y una mujer salió anunciando que el niño podía pasar. Eriol alzó la cabeza rápidamente (con el corazón palpitando en la garganta), sus lentes volvieron a caer de su lugar. Nixon lo miró con ternura y miedo acomodando gentilmente los lentes mientras su padre se acercaba y lo tomaba de la mano; "Vamos campeón, no tengas miedo". El chico lo siguió tratando de aparentar valor.

El corto pasillo que llevaba a la habitación del psicólogo le pareció como un tenebroso bosque negro, con miles de rostros alrededor observándole con cuidado, esperando el más mínimo error para lanzársele encima ; la puerta continuaba con su maliciosa sonrisa, lo cual le hizo apretar con fuerza la mano de su padre. El interior le parecía una selva aún más espesa mientras para Akira era  una habitación común y corriente, con un aire muy elegante; las paredes tapizadas con un papel color crema de distintas imágenes de flores, no se encontraban desnudas pues había varios cuadros de diplomas en ellas así como un gran espejo alargado a uno de los costado de un sillón (cosa que asustó más al niño); únicamente la habitación contaba con un sillón alargado tallado en madera, unas cuantas butacas y un escritorio, así como varios archiveros, bajo estos muebles se encontraba una alfombra color pardo,  y las cortinas, ¡eran hermosas!, blancas delgadas casi transparentes con rombos y sobre ella una más grande y gruesa color café.  

En el escritorio de caoba , vestido con un traje de etiqueta , la vista en unas hojas blancas y el rostro cansado pero firme, se encontraba el Dr. Hutschnecker, psiquiatra.   Akira Hiragizawa  lo vi asombrado, era diferente a los demás psiquiatras que él había visto, verlo así le recordó a los viejos reyes de las historias olvidadas, sin embargo para los ojos de Eriol, los ojos de un niño, aquel era un moustro, un carcelero, que venía a arrebatarlo del lado de sus padres.  

- Sr. Hiragizawa?.- Preguntó el Dr. Alzando la vista a través de las gruesas gafas. 

- Sí.- 

- Y tu debes ser Eriol.- Dijo mirando al niño que se escondía detrás de su padre.- Bien Sr. Hiragizawa, puede confiar en mi, así que le pido de favor que me deje con el pequeño.-

- Eh? Ah! Sí... ¿Ya está enterado de los por menores?.-

- Sí, lo estoy.- 

Akira se puso en cuclillas para estar a la altura de su hijo. 

- Escucha campeón, te vas a quedar solito con el doc... .-

- No!.- Eriol agitó la cabeza de un lado a otro.

- No campeón... te quedarás y harás todo lo que él te diga.¿Entendido?.-

- ... Vale.-

- Suerte.-

Sin decir más salió de la habitación dejando a tras a un tembloroso niño, que volteó tímidamente a ver el escritorio. 

          -  Escucha Eriol, ese es tu nombre verdad?.-

          - Sí.-

          - Antes de comenzar a hablar sobre ti y el problema que te trae por aquí necesitó hacerte unas preguntitas.-

          El niño asintió.

          - ¿Puedes decirme tu nombre completo?.-

          - Eriol Hiragizawa  Marketing.-

          - Tu edad?.-

          - 6 años con siete meses.-

- ... muéstrame tu mano derecha.-

          Eriol lo miró dudando un poco pero obedeció.

- Perfecto. Ahora señala tu oreja izquierda.-

El niño lo hizo.

- Luego, señala tu ojo derecho.-

Nuevamente obedeció. 

El psicólogo lo felicitó y se acercó a su escritorio, abrió uno de los cajones y sacó un fólder del cual extrajo unas láminas a color. Las depositó sobre la mesa. Eriol se acercó y miró las láminas frunciendo el ceño, eran dibujos de rostros humanos, pero al primero le faltaba el ojo, al segundo la nariz,  al tercero los labios y al cuarto los brazos.

- Hay algo que no esta bien es estas caras;.- comenzó a decir Hutschnecker.- no esta completa. Se han olvidado de dibujarle una parte. Mira bien y dime que parte de la cara falta.- 

          Eriol lo miró si comprender bien el propósito, pero señaló y dijo las partes que faltaban. 

          - Ok. Ahora quiero que me contestes lo mejor que puedas estas preguntas que te voy a hacer, esta bien?.-

          - Vale.-

          - Primero: Cuando llueve en el momento en que tienes que ir a la escuela, ¿qué hay que hacer?.-

          - Tomar un paraguas.-

          - Si ves arder tu casa, ¿qué hay que hacer?.- 

          - Mantener la calma, salir a un lugar abierto y llamar a los bomberos.-

          - Si tienes que ir a alguna parte y pierdes el tren, ¿qué  debes hacer?.-

          - Esperar el siguiente tren o volver a casa.-

          El psicólogo apuntó las respuestas del niño y después sacó cuatro monedas del bolsillo: un de 5 centavos, 10 centavos, 20 centavos y 50 centavos. Se las mostró al niño preguntando "¿Qué es esto?". 

          - Dinero?.- Eriol levantó una ceja confundido.

          - Sí, pero, ¿Cómo llamas a esta moneda? ¿Qué valor tiene?.-

          - Ah!, esta es de 5 centavos, esta de 10, la otra de 20 y la última de 50.- Dijo apuntando a cada una de las monedas.

          - Bien.- El doctor volvió a garabatear algo en su libreta.- Ahora escucha: quiero decirte algo, y cuando haya terminado, lo repetirás igual que yo. ¿Comprendido?.-

          - Si.-

          - Qué divertido; un ratoncito está en la ratonera.-

           Eriol alzó las cejas: aquello era estúpido. Pero aun así lo repitió.

- Qué divertido; un ratoncito está en la ratonera.-

          - Iremos a dar un largo paseo; dame mi sombrero.- 

- Iremos a dar un largo paseo; dame mi sombrero.-repitió el niño. 

          - Muy interesante.- murmuró el psicólogo apuntando algo en su lista. Después retiró algunos papeles y sacó dos hojitas.- Me gustaría saber cuántas palabras conoces. Escúchame y cuando haya dicho una palabra, me dirás qué significa. Y también me dirás si desconoces el significado de alguna.-

          Las palabras que Eriol respondió bien fueron: perro, zanahoria, martillo, camión, invierno, arenilla, cartero, cortaplumas, tapón, forro, caramelo, corbata, combustible, viga, holgazán, frasco, curioso, potaje, cordoncillo, platillo, librero, glotón, encía, terminar, ignorar, límite, caldero, sabroso, diligencia, chaqueta, lista, aurora, velador, rural, género, calzada,  hacha, aprender, estribo, flautín, aguacero, brebaje, inerte, jovial, plegar, válido, narra, resistir, insípido, inestable y multar.  Las que desconoció fueron: escarapela, junquillo, empalizada, horquilla, picaporte, levita, oropéndola, falleba, herborizar, crónica, ennoblecer, languidecer, avellano y difamar. En total le leyeron 65 palabras.  

          Después el psicólogo tomó seis hojas de papel blanco. "observa bien" Dijo y ante Eriol plegó la primera en dos, y con las tijeras hizo un pequeño corte en el medio del pliegue. Preguntó entonces:  

          - ¿Cuántos agujeros habrá en el papel cuando lo desdoble?.-

          - Dos.- Contestó rápidamente el niño.

          El doc. negó lentamente con la cabeza y le mostró el papel que tenía un agujero, después tomó otro.

          - Ves.- Dijo enseñándole el papel a Eriol.- cuando hemos doblado la hoja una vez y hemos hecho un corte, recuerdas que había un agujero en esa hoja.  Esta vez la doblaremos dos veces, y veremos cuántos agujeros habrá. ¿Cuantos crees que serán?.- Preguntó mientras hacia los cortes.

          - Dos.- volvió a contestar el niño con seguridad.

          Una vez que le enseñó la hoja con dos hoyos tomó la tercera. 

          - Cuando la hemos doblado una vez había un agujero, y cuando la hemos doblada así .- replegó la hoja.- había dos. Y ahora la doblo de nuevo, ¿Cuántos agujeros habrá?.-

          - Pues Tres. Y si la dobla cuatro veces habrá cuatro agujeros.-

          - Muy, pero muy bien.-  Se sentó en el escritorio y tomó agua de un vaso, luego se la ofreció al niño, el cual la negó cortésmente.- Bueno chico, sabes lo que es un Rey?.-

          -Si.-

          - ¿Y lo que es un presidente?.-

          - Si.-

          - Mira nada más que muchachito tan culto!. ¿Y cuales son las tres diferencias entre ambos?.-

          Eriol frunció el ceño pensando. Luego agregó con un sonrisa " Que la realeza es hereditaria, dura toda la vida del monarca y el rey posee más poderes que el presidente".

          - Ok. – Concentró la vista en una de las hojas que tenía en su mano y después miró al chico diciendo.- Escucha y trata de comprender lo que leeré: Un hombre que se paseaba por un bosque se detuvo de pronto espantado y corrió a la comisaría de policía más próxima, a denunciar que acababa de ver en una rama de un árbol un... ¿un qué?.-

          - ¿Un gato?.-

          - Esta vez te equivocaste: un ahorcado.-

          Eriol sintió un escalofríos recorrerlo. ¿Un ahorcado de un árbol? Por alguna razón eso lo asustaba. 

          - No importa. Continuemos: Mi vecino acaba de recibir extrañas visitas. Ha recibido primero a un médico, después a un notario, luego a un sacerdote. ¿Qué pasa en casa de mi vecino?.-

          - Alguien está enfermo.-

          - Exacto. Luego: Un indio que había ido a una ciudad por primera vez en su vida, vio a un blanco en la calle y le gritó: "Es bastante perezoso; camina sentado". ¿Sobre qué estaba sentado el blanco para que el indio pudiese decir que caminaba sentado?.-

          - Sobre un burro, o un carro o una bicicleta.-

          - No te preocupes ya casi acabamos. Pon mucha atención a lo que voy a leerte: Supongamos que sean las 6 y 22, es decir, 22 minutos después de las 6. ¿Puedes imaginar dónde estaría el horario?.-

          - Si.-

          - Y bien, supongamos ahora que las  dos agujas del reloj cambian de lugar; que el minutero toma el lugar del horario, y el horario el del minutero. ¿Qué hora sería entonces?.-

          El niño se detuvo un momento a pensar, contó con los dedos, pero no hallaba forma de responder a la pregunta, por lo menos tenía que ver un reloj...

          - No importa.- Dijo el psicólogo sonriendo.- Es demasiado complicado para un niño de tu edad... Ahora sí comenzaremos con la sesión, quiero que me platiques que es lo que pasa contigo...-

          Akira se sentó al lado de Nixon y los dos permanecieron en silencio, cada quien pensando en algo distinto... A ella la asaltaban las dudas acerca del futuro (y la cordura) de su hijo, tenía ganas de correr y sacarlo del consultorio, ignorar todas las cosas que llegaran a decirle, pues quería dedicarle todo su tiempo y cariño al niño, pues sentía que últimamente cuando él más la necesitaba se había alejado demasiado.... mientras tanto, él pensaba en los problemas de su trabajo... 

          Sentado sobre el escritorio el Dr. Hutschnecker  jugueteaba con una pluma; golpeando con la punta la madera, alzándola nuevamente y volviendo a golpear, sólo que esta vez con el reverso de la pluma. Hacía esto continuamente. Ya eran las 12 y habían terminado la primera sesión y había dejando a Eriol en la habitación del sillón. 

          - ¿Y bien?.- Preguntó Akira un tanto impaciente.

          - Sr. y Sra. Hiragizawa,  aunque es muy poco el tiempo que he estado con su hijo puedo darles una pequeña hipótesis de lo que le sucede, basándome en el tiempo que compartí con él en esta mañana y la información que ustedes me han proporcionado.- 

          Los dos, Nixon y Akira, permanecieron callados, conteniendo el aire, esperando el diagnóstico. 

          - Pero empecemos por  decirles que me ha sorprendido la increíble habilidad verbal e intelectual que tiene Eriol;  me a contestado con extrema rapidez y facilidad un tests que le he hecho para un niño de 6 años, eso me sorprendió así que me arriesgué he intente con algo mucho más difícil: un test para un muchacho de 14. Y lo ha respondido con una gran cantidad de aciertos, 9 de 10... eso es algo ciertamente extraordinario para un niño de 6 años.-  

          - ... Nosotros jamás lo tratamos como a un niño.- Dijo Akira Hiragizawa con cierto orgullo. 

          - Bien. Pero así como es un niño inteligente también es un niño muy imaginativo.-

          - ¿Imaginativo?.- Nixon sintió un poco de inquietud, temiendo que le digiese que su niño era un mentiroso. 

          - Sí. A pesar de su inteligencia todavía no sabe diferenciar la fantasía de la realidad. Se deja llevar mucho por sus "fantasías". Muchos niños reaccionan así cuando su mundo se ve amenazado.-

          - ¿Amenazado? ¿De qué forma?.-

          - Ustedes me han dicho que antes de que sucediera la primera manifestación, habían realizado diversos viajes y  lo dejaban solo.- 

          - Era por mi trabajo.- Respondió Akira, tratando de justificar el "abandono".

          - Aún así. Niños que están acostumbrados a tener siempre la atención de sus padres suelen hacer _CUALQUIER COSA_ por llamar su atención si es que sienten que los dejarán solos, puesto que esto sería una amenaza contra su mundo interior. En el caso de su hijo  ha sido  esos miedos y extraños sucesos.- 

          - Sin embargo, ese especie de trance al que siempre entra, ¿qué explicación?.-

          - Eso NO son trances, se llama autohipnosis, su hijo la logra inconscientemente.-  

          - ¿Y cuando él encuentra cosas perdidas??.-

          - Como ya le he dicho su hijo es muy inteligente; cuando encuentra cosas es por un simple proceso de eliminación, el niño visualiza los lugares que usted ha revisado y deduce de cual se ha olvidado de explorar.-  

- ¿Pero qué puede decirme de los sueños? Eriol tiene un espantoso miedo a irse a dormir, por que "soñará".- Insistió el Sr. Hiragizawa negándose a aceptar que se trataba de un problema psicológico. 

- ¿Los sueños? Bien, a veces el miedo a dormir, emana desde dentro, de sueños que son realidades para el niño. Como ha expresado un comprensivo psiquiatra de niños, "si usted se fuese a la cama una noche y se encontrase a un tigre en el cuarto, ¿Le gustaría regresar?" Cierto es que el tigre no se encuentra en el cuarto antes del sueño, pero el niño sabe que en cuanto cierre los ojos aparecerá y amenazará con echarse sobre él. ¿Comprende?.-

- Por supuesto. Sin embargo hemos hablado con él y parece que su miedo es algo más... .-

- Las palabras se usan muchas veces más para ocultar una cosa que para descubrirla. Lo que su hijo hace es un acto inconsciente por llamar su atención... Él mismo se implanta el miedo. Dígame, ¿El niño quiere que lo dejen solo durante las noches?.-

- No.-

- ¿Los quiere a los dos con él?.-

- Sí.-

- Ok. Ningún niño (sin importar que tanta habilidad verbal tenga) posee un vocabulario para expresar los terrores que lo hacen aferrarse a la mano de su padre y que lo hace despertar irritadamente cada vez que el padre trate de escurrirse. No puede explicar por qué necesita oír el mismo cuento, repetido una y otra vez hasta el cansancio. Hasta fechas recientes, no se había tratado seriamente de averiguar las razones, aunque los psiquiatras habían hecho algunas sagaces conjeturas. Hoy en día, los psicólogos describen la renuncia que el niño manifiesta a permitir que le cierren la puerta de la habitación como "una angustia de separación" básica. El niño obviamente no lo sabe, sólo lo siente. Digamos que es un acto del subconsciente, su hijo, Eriol, teme que un día ustedes se vayan y no regresen, es por eso que actúa de esa forma.- 

- Eso no puede ser! Ese miedo, esa ansiedad que siente es real!!.-

- Por supuesto que es real, pero lo que lo provoca NO es real.-

- Entonces, como?.-

- La palabra "ansiedad" surge, frecuentemente, en estos días en cualquier discusión sobre perturbación interior. Sigmund Freud, que estudió el problema de la ansiedad con interés, lo definió como "temor internacionalizado". El temor es un mecanismo de la salud. Es un timbre de alarma, un síntoma de peligro inminente. 

          Cuando un animal olfatea el peligro, se detiene por unos momentos: ¿pelear? ¿huir? En ese instante siente temor, por que debe tomar la decisión de la cual depende su vida. No sólo siente temor subjetivamente. El sentimiento subjetivo va a veces acompañado de  cambios físicos. El corazón palpita más intensamente, la presión de la sangre sube. Los impulsos corren a lo largo de los nervios.  Los mensajes parten hacia glándulas. Las glándulas adrenales vierten sus hormonas en la corriente circulatoria, vigorizando el cuerpo. El sistema físico en su totalidad se galvaniza en la preparación. Habiendo tomado una decisión, sea la de dar batalla al enemigo o huir de él, en ese instante de alarma el cuerpo se moviliza para poner en acción todas sus defensas.

          El hombre, como animal más complejo, no necesita olfatear el peligro para sentir miedo. Puede sentir temor al leer la noticia de un huracán que se ha desencadenado a muchos miles de kilómetros. Si es empleado o profesor puede temer la pérdida de su trabajo, por causa de un examen de competencia, o por una guerra que amenace al mundo. Tanto si el miedo está justificado por circunstancias externas como si lo está por una amenaza presente, es saludable, como lo es el temor de los animales, por que ello les incita a prepararse para la defensa. 

Cuando el peligro ha pasado, el miedo desaparece y el cuerpo sufre relajación. El corazón, la presión arterial, las glándulas y el sistema nervioso vuelve a la normalidad. Este es el temor natural sano; es decir, un mecanismo autoprotector.-

 Paró un minuto y los vio, después continuo con su misma voz cansada:    

-Pero cuando el peligro no existe en realidad, cuando se habla sólo de fantasía, como en este caso, entonces el temor ya no es sano. En este caso se padece temor morboso, ese temor internacionalizado, destructor, que llamamos ansiedad. Se padece entonces un estado difuso de inquietud, un sentimiento general de tristeza, de presión, de tensión. 

          Todos estos sentimientos subjetivos son reales, aunque el peligro que los produzca no lo sea. Puede conducirnos a síntomas físicos tales como alta presión arterial, pulso agitado, sin aparente causa orgánica. El cuerpo, en ese instante, está en un estado  permanente de preparación para hacer frente al peligro. Eso se llama estado neurótico, por que no está relacionado con la realidad.-  

          "La  curiosidad mató al gato...." 

          Eriol permanecía en la habitación, las manos juntas y la vista clavada en el suelo,  tratando de no ver el espejo a su costado. Sin embargo la curiosidad es muy poderosa. Algo dentro de  él  le insistía que observará.

          "... Sí, pero la satisfacción lo resucitó."  

          Lentamente giró su cabeza  y lo vio de frente. 

          Quedó en Shock; su cuerpo sufrió una relación total, inclinándose sobre el sillón hacia delante ligeramente. Sus ojos quedaron en blanco, semiabiertos y su piel se puso tan pálida como si hubiera visto a la misma muerte...  Y cerca estuvo; durante esos momentos su mente voló, fue directo al espejo y se adentró entre sus sombras. Un reino de oscuridad y tinieblas se levantó ante él, quien, al ser un niño, no se dio cuanta que se encontraba en el interior de su mente. 

          Estaba solo y perdido en aquel lugar desconocido y sintió miedo.... y el lugar pareció ponerse más tenebroso aún. Entonces se armó de valor dando un paso al frente, y una pequeña luz (apenas un punto imperceptible) apareció entre las sombras... Eriol sintió tanto gusto al verlo que por unos segundos olvidó donde estaba. Y la pequeña luz se movió trasformándose en una delgada línea que continuó moviéndose creando mil líneas más que a su vez se unieron para dibujar formas.

          Delante de los maravillados ojos del niño (donde ya había crecido la determinación) apareció un corredor, del cual sólo veía sus bordes hechos de luz, que avanzaban hasta perderse en la oscuridad. Y a lo largo de este corredor veía el borde de muchas puertas; El deseo y la curiosidad de saber que había más allá fueron tan grandes dentro del chiquillo que comenzó a avanzar, y a cada paso dado una pequeña gota de rocío plateado caía de alguna parte de la nada, emitiendo una pequeña luz que pronto se fundía con las sombras.  Del lado contrario donde caía el rocío se deslizaba otra gota, de oro líquido, que iluminaba con una dulce luz dorada; por lo que era alumbrada por un parpadeo plata y dorado la caminata de Eriol a través de los oscuros pasillos del laberinto de su mente. 

          Aquello era tan distinto a la primera vez que estuvo ahí, pues lo único que encontró fue oscuridad y moustros que lo acechaban.... y aquellos espantosos ojos verdes y amarillentos, como los de las serpientes, que tanto lo habían aterrado que rompió el espejo al abrir los ojos escapando de él, en su habitación, durante su quinto cumpleaños. 

          La curiosidad lo obligaba a intentar abrir todas las puertas, pero la razón le decía que no lo hiciera; pues detrás de cada puerta se escondía algo, cosas que de alguna manera conocía pero había olvidado, cosas que necesitaban ser recordadas y cosas que eran mejor no saberlas.

          Después de mucho caminar creyó llegar a lo que era el final (aunque sólo era el principio de lo infinito); ahí el parpadeo era muy débil y apenas alcanzaba a iluminar un cubo, del tamaño de un puño, como los complejos de colores que servían de entretenimiento, sólo que este únicamente tenía dos colores: negro y blanco, como un tablero de ajedrez. Las casillas estaban mal puestas, tenía que existir alguna forma de arreglarlo.... 

          "No debes jugar con lo que no entiendes"

          Una voz (que no era la suya) llegó hasta él, dejando caer el cubo por la impresión.

          "... Pero si quieres yo puedo enseñarte a entender; tal vez no todo, pero si muchas cosas..."

          Aunque la voz era tranquila y dulce el niño sintió el miedo recorrer todas las venas de su cuerpo.

          "... Sólo tienes que venir a mí... "

          Una figura que le extendió una mano se fue haciendo un poco nítida, pero únicamente alcanzaba a ver su silueta... pero el miedo y la duda fueron mayores y Eriol deseó salir de ahí cuanto antes...

          Su cuerpo se desplomó sobre la selva marrón que era la alfombra del consultorio. Tiritaba y sus labios estaban violetas y cortados.

          Poco a poco volvió a tomar conciencia de su ser.

          Cuando dirigió la vista hacia la ventana vio lo que parecía ser un hada.... ¿Acaso sus ojos lo engañaban???? No, la criatura era real.... Por alguna razón obtuvo la suficiente fuerza (algo dentro de él le obligó a correr) para salir a toda velocidad por la puerta rumbo a la calle, siguiendo a la diminuta criatura, que a su vuelo iba dejando pequeños destellos de luz blanca.  

          La hada se detuvo y el alzó las manos logrando atraparla. Con cuidado abrió las palmas, de las cuales salía  una potente luz blanca, y vio una criatura parecida a una mujer, pero estaba hecha de rocío pues su olor era la misma fragancia que suelen tener las hojas de los bosques al amanecer, tenía dos diminutas alas de mariposa; sus cabellos eran de plata líquida y sus ojos... lo reflejaban a él, como el agua clara de un río.  

          De pronto escuchó el sonido amenazadoramente cercano de una bocina, y antes de que pudiese darse cuanta un enorme trailer estaba  sobre él. Cerró los ojos por reflejo, esperando el golpe. Sin embargo lo único que sintió fue una ráfaga de viento, y un cosquilleo en su nariz le hizo abrir los ojos. 

          - ¿Te encuentras bien, pequeño?:-

          Se dio cuenta que estaba en los brazos de alguien. Alzó tímidamente la vista encontrándose con el hermoso rostro de una mujer. Era su cabello pelirrojo lo que hacía cosquillas a su nariz.

Ella se sorprendió al ver los ojos grises del niño;  había algo en ellos, algún misterioso poder... 

          - ¿Te encuentras bien?.- Le volvió a preguntar y Eriol asintió con la cabeza, por lo que ella lo depositó en el suelo.- Ten más cuidado cuando andes en la calle, De acuerdo?.-

          - Si.-

          - Cuídate.-

          Y ella se alejó. 

Eriol continuó viéndola durante un buen rato, de alguna forma maravillado. En eso sintió algo que se movía entre sus manos, las cuales seguían juntas y cerradas. Al volverlas a abrir se encontró con que el hada seguía ahí. 

          - ERIOL!!!.- 

          La voz de Nixon llegó desde dentro del consultorio.

          - Aquí estoy mami.-

La mujer que había salvado a Eriol caminó rumbo  al All Souls College, la Universidad de Oxford. Aquella era la  institución más antigua de enseñanza superior en el mundo de habla inglesa. Estaba integrada a 35 centros dotados de estructura y actividades propias. Y durante todos su años de vida Numerosos personajes relevantes habían estado ahí. 

          Se detuvo frente a las grandes puertas y observó con cuidado la arquitectura; no importaba cuando la mirara, nunca dejaba de asombrarla: las paredes del color de un durazno claro se levantaban imponentes a lo largo del lugar, terminando en lo alto con distintos picos;  las ventanas, de forma circular estaban enrejadas, con diversos tallados de piedra en los costados; las tejas del techo eran de un verde oscuro, como la hierba durante una noche sin luna. Verlo de fuera le daba la impresión de que estaba delante de un hermoso castillo del mundo antiguo. ¿Cuántas historias no había encerrado aquel lugar mítico?.

          Ella estaba ahí para terminar su carrera, deseaba ser maestra. Llevaba en Inglaterra apenas un año, le gustaban los viajes y tenía una enorme facilidad en los idiomas, y eso le abrió muchas puertas... y una de ellas fue la del All Souls College. Cuando revisó la oferta se emocionó mucho, pero al mismo tiempo se entristeció, pues dejaría a su padre solo (no tenían más familia que el uno al otro) administrando el templo Tsukimine, en Tomoeda, una región de su natal Japón. Sin embargo él le insistió que no desaprovechara semejante oportunidad y logró convencerla que dejara su trabajo de sacerdotisa y viajara a aquel colegio... 

          Ajustó la maleta que colgaba de su hombro y se dispuso a entrar, junto con los demás alumnos que continuamente llegaban. En ese momento alguien la llamó.

          - Eh! Misuki!.- La mujer se dio la vuelta y sonrió al ver a un joven que se detenía respirando agitadamente, producto del cansancio de una carrera. Apartó con una mano los cabellos rubios que le caían en el rostro, ocultando sus ojos verde-grisáceos. 

          - Buen Día Tedrescher.- 

          - Buenos días Kaho. Por poco no llegaba!.- Contestó él enderezándose. 

          - Se te hizo tarde nuevamente.- 

          - Je, me quedé dormido.- Dirigió su vista hacia el instituto.- ¿Entramos?.-

          - Por supuesto.- 

          Ambos entraron. Atravesaron un largo pasillo, cuyos azulejos reflejaban todo cuanto los tocaba. 

          - ¿Sucede algo?.- preguntó el joven de cabellos de oro, al darse cuanta que la mirada de la mujer estaba fija en el. 

          - Es que todavía no puedo creer cómo lo haces.-

          - ¿Hacer qué?.-

          - Como te mantienes tan joven a pesar de tus años.- La mujer escondió una risita divertida.

          - Oh ya ves. La cirugía en estos días.-

          - Ya!. Di la verdad.- Ella dio un amigable codazo al hombre.

          - Je, je, je. Cuando tengas un poco más de poder tu también podrás hacerlo... .- Alzó la vista al cielo.- ¿Sabes una cosa? Extraño mucho mis días dorados... creo que ya no viviré mucho tiempo más, comienzo a fastidiarme.-

          - Oh vamos, este no es el Ted que conozco.-  

          - Puede ser, pero extraño cuando yo era conocido como el mejor ilusionista del siglo.-

          Dieron vuelta a un corredor y se detuvieron en una pequeña maceta frente a un salón de clases vacío.  

          - No es tan tarde como pensábamos, todavía no llegan.- Dijo Misuki entrando al salón. 

          - O tal vez ya se fueron.- Contestó Ted enseñándole a la mujer su reloj, eran las 12 pasadas.- Recuerda que teníamos laboratorio a esta hora, ya no podremos entrar... por cierto Kaho, quisiera hablar contigo sobre un asunto un tanto delicado.- 

          - ¿Un asunto delicado?.- Ella lo miró con curiosidad.

          - Así es. Será mejor que nos sentemos.- Señaló unas bancas debajo de un árbol de mango. Misuki asintió y ambos se sentaron.

          - Mira.- Comenzó el ilusionista tomando un poco de aire.- Lo que te voy a contar es un secreto. Nadie lo sabe excepto yo y próximamente tu, si prometes no divulgarlo.- 

          - No te preocupes, sabes que puedes confiar en mi.-

          - Bien, eso quería escuchar. ¿Ahora, por donde empezamos? (Ah! Ya sé!). ¿Tu conoces el trabajo de Read Li, verdad?.- 

          - Por favor! ¿Quién no conoce (si es que realmente estudia la magia) las cartas Clow o a los famosos guardianes?.-

          - De acuerdo, dime todo lo que sepas sobre el.- 

          - Tu sabes que la información es escasa. Solamente en los datos de los libros que se han dedicado a esto (y en los que él mismo ha dejado) dicen que fue miembro de la dinastía Li, por parte materna y por parte paterna a unos hechiceros del norte de Gran Bretaña. Vivió durante 100 años, se dice que recorrió el mundo logrando adquirir mucha sabiduría. Revolucionó el campo de la magia con sus conjuros y por el hecho de juntar la magia occidental con la oriental... pero es mayormente reconocido por la creación de seres vivos a partir de su energía, a los que nombró "guardianes", tanto de él como de unas extrañas cartas mágicas, las cuales se les nombró más adelante "Cartas Clow"  (en honor a él)... sin embargo   según se dice (de esto no hay mucha información) un día decidió morir en Japón, sin razón aparente, y las cartas y los guardianes desaparecieron junto con él... .-Frunció el ceño tratando de recordar algo más.

          - Sabes mucho.-

          - Por supuesto. Desde que era adolescente me llamó mucho la atención su trabajo... realmente tenía deseos de conocerlo, es una verdadera lástima que haya muerto. De hecho fue por el por lo que me inicie en esto de la magia.-

          - Pues no te perdiste de nada.-

          - Eh!?!? ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Acaso lo conociste???.-

          - Por supuesto.- le mostró su sonrisa traviesa.

          - ¿Y se puede saber por qué no me lo dijiste Tedrescher Allen?!.- Le dijo ella reprochándole con una mirada divertida.

          -  Oh, no creí que fuera importante.-

          -  Y dime pues, ¿Cuál es el secreto y qué tiene que ver Clow Read?.- 

          -  El secreto es simple: Clow  _REENCARNÓ_.-

          - ¿Eh??.- Misuki abrió grandemente los ojos.

          - ....  Sabes lo que sucedió en 1989?.-

          - La caída del muro de Berlín en Alemania?.- preguntó ella dudosa.

          - A parte de eso. Me refiero al plano astral y a la posición de las estrellas.-

          - Ah! Si, si. El año de la serpiente (según el calendario chino), hubo una increíble liberación de energía que afectó a las cuatro dimensiones; el ancho, el largo, el volumen y el tiempo.-

          - Así es, se creo un túnel del tiempo. ¿Recuerdas que en ese año varias personas (con poderes o no) experimentaron un cambio en el plano, de pronto escenas del pasado, de batallas o sucesos, aparecieron delante de sus ojos,  muchos sufrieron lo que es la "combustión instantánea"  y mil un cosas más?.-

          Ella hizo un movimiento afirmativo.

          - Muchos magos sintieron esta perturbación y esperaron ansiosos algún suceso, sin embrago no aconteció nada... o por lo menos eso creyeron ellos, pues nació un niño.-

          - ¿Un niño?... Eso significa... .-

          - Que la reencarnación debe tener por lo menos 6 años.--

          - Pero, ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo pudo reencarnar?.-

          - Cómo te explicaré?... ¿Conoces la Vida Latente?.-

          - Es un término de la biología.-

          - Exacto. Según dice una semilla puede reducir al mínimo sus condiciones de vida, para que cuando exista los factores exteriores necesarios pueda nacer. Pues ocurrió algo parecido:  según esto su alma se quedaría en un "plano astral" de cierta forma "dormido" hasta que las condiciones del universo estuvieran a su favor, entonces "renacería" : esas condiciones se sucedieron en 1989.-

          -  Pero, ¿Para qué me dices todo esto?.-

          - Por que necesito que me ayudes a encontrarlo.-

          - ¿Qué?? ¿Por qué?.-

          - ¿Qué por qué?? ¿Sabes lo que podemos lograr si entrenamos a ese niño correctamente??? ¡Podremos hacer que su poder sea mayor incluso al de Clow!!!... Entonces qué? ¿Me ayudaras a encontrarlo?.-

          - Por supuesto que sí!!.- Sus ojos brillaron.

          - Entonces es un trato. ¿Vale?.- 

          Kaho asintió y ambos estrecharon las manos.

Pasaba rápidamente por los túneles, creando a veces Luz y a veces oscuridad ...Luz y oscuridad.... Luz y oscuridad... Ahora que lo recordaba la oscuridad estaba unida con pequeños hilos de luz y la  luz con pequeños hilos de oscuridad. Qué curioso, ne?... Si era sí eso significaba que el camino hacia la luz comienza desde las tinieblas y los que equivocadamente buscan la oscuridad comienzan desde la luz.... 

A su lado Nixon apoyaba la cabeza contra el cristal de la ventanilla, respirando lentamente, casi dormida. Él la miró y colocó una de sus manos sobre la rodilla de la mujer, sonriéndole. Ella le regresó la sonrisa. 

          - No te preocupes.- Dijo Akira volviendo la vista a la autopista.- Todo está bien.- 

          - No.- Ella movió negativamente la cabeza.- No está bien, tu lo sabes... Lo que dijo el psicólogo... .-

          - No tiene importancia.-

          - Por supuesto que sí! Nuestro hijo-.

          -Basta. Él está bien.-

          Nixon guardó silencio y volvió a recargar la cabeza contra la ventanilla.

          En el asiento de atrás Eriol miraba a la criatura plateada que traía entre sus manos. Era tan pequeña como una luciérnaga y tan brillante como una estrella; se agachó lentamente hacia ella y le murmuró: "¿Cómo te llamas?". La hadita volteó a verlo pero no dijo nada.  

          - "Anda, dime tu nombre, por favor".- Volvió a murmurar, pero esta vez con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro, una sonrisa que ni él mismo se conocía. 

          La criatura lo miró con curiosidad unos momentos y después soltó una pequeña risita divertida, saliendo de sus manos se paró sobre la punta de la nariz del niño. 

          - "Entonces no me dirás tu nombre?".-

          Ella negó con la cabeza y lo miró fijamente; lo que ella pensó en ese momento nunca lo supo.  

          Entonces el carro se detuvo. 

          - Llegamos Eriol.- Anunció la voz de su padre. 

          - Sí.- 

          Cuando recién llegaron a Oxford decidieron instalarse en una "pequeña" casa  situada en medio de la ciudad (en la avenida Buckingham) , la cual alquilaron. Era agradable a la vista; dos pisos, un jardín amplio con diversas flores, sus puertas y ventanas al estilo modernista, así como las rejas y la barda.

          Su cuarto estaba en el segundo piso al lado izquierdo. Estaba decorada especialmente para un niño: el papel tapiz era azul claro con dibujitos de planetas y estrellas;  del techo colgaban (suspendidos de un pequeño hilo casi invisible)  una representación en miniatura del sistema solar; su cama tenía forma de un nave espacial y en sus colchas estaban dibujados distintos (y graciosos) extraterrestres que no eran más que una burla de las películas de ciencia ficción; a su costado tenía un pequeño buró en el cual había unas cuantas cáscaras de nueces partidas a la mitad y una lámpara, que al prenderla se formaba con la luz las imágenes de miles de estrellas (puntos luminosos) sobre la pared y el techo, acompañando así al sistema artificial. Contaba también con un armario, un espejo de cuerpo entero (al cual habían cubierto con una manta) un sillón inflable, una televisión  y muchos juguetes acomodados en diversas cajas...

          A Eriol no le gustaba aquel cuarto. Desde que lo vio no le había gustado: lo hacía sentir fuera de ambiente, como si él no perteneciera a ese lugar. Todo tenía un orden (inclusive la cama en forma de nave espacial) menos él.  Junto a él no debían de estar naves espaciales, ni estrellas, ni planetas, ni extraterrestres, ni nada moderno... Alguna vez había imaginado estar rodeado de cosas antiguas; paredes de madera, cortinas aterciopeladas, una chimenea, un hermoso sillón rojo y rodeado de magia...   

          Agitó su cabeza y se acercó a la ventada; desde ahí alcanzaba a ver un parque, de césped recortado, un caminito de piedra roja bordeado de estacas blancas, con una que otra  banca para sentarse. Además también contaba con juegos y muchos árboles.   

          - Qué bonito.- pensó con un suspiro. 

          Con un salto se lanzó a la cama y dejó libre a la hada que todavía tría entre sus manos. 

          - ¿Por qué no quieres decirme cómo te llamas?.- Le preguntó con inocencia.

          La criatura ignorándolo se pudo a curiosear por el cuarto; caminado sobre los juguetes, revoloteando entre los planetas y jugando junto a la ropa. Era muy divertido observar a una criatura tan curiosa y linda.   

          - Como no me quieres decir tu nombre, yo te pondré uno.- Le dijo al momento se sonreírle  y acomodar los lentes sobre el puente de su nariz.- De ahora en adelante te llamarás Evein, que el nieve al revés, puesto que eres entre blanca y plateada. Y me gusta mucho la nieve!. Seremos muy buenos amigos.-  

          - Eriol, mi vida, ¿Con quien hablas?.- Preguntó Nixon detrás de la puerta.

          - Con nadie mami.-

          - Bueno, pronto estará lista la cena.- 

          - Hoy no cenaré, muchas gracias.-

          - Estas seguro?.-

          - Sí.-

Cuando escuchó que su madre se había alejado, el niño suspiró aliviado y quitándose los lentes le dijo al hada:

          - Debemos tener cuidado, mami no debe darse cuanta que estas aquí, ni tampoco papá.-

          La criaturita movió su cabeza graciosamente viéndolo con atención, para después acomodarse dentro de una de las cáscaras de nuez que se encontraban sobre el buró junto a la cama del niño.

          Eriol se sonrió. Pero al enderezarse no pudo evitar echar una rápida mirada la espejo, regresando la vista precipitadamente.  

          "No lo mires, no lo mires, no lo mires" Se decía, cerrando los puños sobre la colcha; hasta que el deseo de mirar se fue desvaneciendo.  

          Nixon se retiró rumbo a la sala un tanto preocupada: estaba segura de haber oído que su hijo hablaba. ¿Y si estaba hablando solo? ¿Y si el médico tenía razón? ¿Y si su hijo estaba loco??. No, no. Los niños comunes y corrientes hablan solos... Oh por Dios! Pero si su niño no era un chiquillo corriente! Eriol nunca había sido como los demás.  

Las mayoría de las mujeres se quejan de que sus hijos sean inquietos y traviesos, que no las obedezcan, que al jugar llegaran a casa llenos de heridas y raspones, sucia la ropa por el lodo y mil un cosas de las que suelen embarrarse los niños... Ella  hubiera dado todo por que su hijo fuese así.... por que jugase, se ensuciase, fuese inquieto, la hiciera rabiar: ¡Que se comportase como un niño normal!. Que no fuera tan obediente (eso era bueno, pero... ), que no fuera tan calmado, que no se la pasara la mayor parte del tiempo leyendo (sí, sabía leer a su corta edad), tuviera miedos...        

_Seis semanas después..._

          El viento acariciaba con cariño su rostro, el cual mostraba una sonrisa melancólica y una dorada barba. Nunca imaginó que tratar de encontrarlo le resultaría tan difícil.  Misuki y él habían estado trabajando durante semanas en la búsqueda de la reencarnación de Clow; pero el destino era muy cruel, el tiempo corto, el mundo muy grande y muchos eran los nacidos en 1989... Todos estos factores se habían juntado para impedirles la rapidez de su búsqueda, además de que la habían comenzado demasiado tarde.  

          Empujó su cuerpo ligeramente para adelante. Se encontraba en esos momentos en uno de los columpios de parque cerca de la  Av. Buckingham. No había casi niños, pues era 31 de Octubre, la noche de "brujas" y los niños se estaban preparando para ir a pedir dulces (y de hecho algunos ya andaban en las calles)... ¡Que extraña era la vida en el siglo XX! Sí, muy extraña, y pensar que allá en el siglo XVII se hubiera mandado a la hoguera o la horca a todo aquel que fuera diferente (aplicándole injustamente el título de "bruja"),  ahora había un día en el cual los niños y jóvenes podían mofarse de esto y vestirse de duendes, brujas, hechiceros, seres deformes y grotescos y gritar a los cuatro vientos que eran seres anormales y diferentes... Y sin embargo a nadie le importaba.

El 31 de Octubre era un día de burla...       

          Pero ya no había que pensar en eso... tenía otros problemas en mente, como por ejemplo el hecho que su querida Bell no había regresado a él, y ya casi pasaban siete semanas desde que se fuera.

          Los mechones de su cabello corto se mecían rítmicamente bailando con el viento mientras él entonaba una vieja canción, preveniente de la época en la cual conoció a su menor amigo, hacia ya más de cinco siglos...

- Bebe, canta, sueña, siente que el viento ha sido hecho para ti...-

          Durante esas seis semanas había sido un ir y venir con el psiquiatra. Había pasado ya un mes desde que asistía a sus consultas y él no sentía que lo estuvieran ayudando, pensaba que el Dr. Hutschnecker estaba incluso más loco que lo que creía parecer que estaba él ante sus padres. 

          En cuanto a Evein, Eriol la había logrado ocultar muy bien, en ese tiempo el hada no se había separada de su lado (aunque a él le parecía que lo estaba vigilando), además le daba la impresión que mientras ella estaba con él los sueños dejaban de acosarlo.

          ... De lo que el niño no se daba cuenta era de que algo dentro de él iba despertando lentamente...

La noche del 31 de Octubre Eriol quería salir a pedir dulces, así que le insistió tanto a su madre que esta optó por fin por llevarlo. Le compró un disfraz de brujo (irónico destino) con su sombrero puntiagudo (con estrellas doradas) color violeta al igual que la túnica, e incluida una larga barba blanca de material sintético. Así pues salió con su madre y con Evein escondida en sus hombros, bajo la sombra del gorro puntiagudo, a  las calles.  

          Cuando pasaron por el parque que estaba cerca de su casa la hadita plateada salió de su escondite y voló. Eriol advirtió este y sin que su madre se diera cuanta se alejó a dota velocidad de ahí.

Corrió detrás de la criatura con todas sus fuerzas tratando de alcanzarla, pero en vano fueron sus esfuerzos pues el hada se perdió. Se detuvo y con la cabeza gacha comenzó a caminar cruzando un pequeño parque... y fue entonces cuando el viento trajo hasta él una melodía que se trasformó en una canción, la cual Eriol siguió hasta llegar a un columpio, en cual se balanceaba un hombre....

          - Bebe, canta, sueña, siente que el viento ha sido hecho para ti...-

          Fue extraño. Él conocía esa canción de algún lado y su lengua se movió inconscientemente recitando.

          - ...Vive, escucha y habla, usando para ello el corazón.-

          El hombre que se colúmpiese se detuvo sorprendido mirando al niño parado junto a él. Pero lo que sus ojos vieron no fueron a un niño, si no un rostro conocido, unos ojos grises que lo conocían a él y una sonrisa llena de ternura.

          - ¡¿¡¿Clow?!?!.-

          Ante la repentina reacción del hombre de cabellos rubios Eriol despertó del especie de ensueño en el cual había caído al momento que se le escapó el hada. 

          - ¿Q-quien es usted???.- Preguntó.

          - ¡Soy yo Ted... .- Se detuvo, pues la imagen que creyó ver antes se había trasformado en la de un chiquillo temeroso.-  ¿Cuál es tu nombre pequeño?.-

          - Eriol. Hiragizawa Eriol, señor.- Dijo con una  leve inclinación de cabeza.

          En ese momento apareció la criatura de plata que Eriol había estado siguiendo.

          - Evein!.-

           Ted volteó a ver la criatura que rápidamente fue volando hasta sus hombros. 

          - ¿Dónde te habías metido Bell?.- Le preguntó ofreciendo su dedo índice par a que la criatura se sentara. 

          - ¿ Tú sabes que es eso????.- Eriol lo miró con asombro.

          -  Claro. Es mi amiga, ¿verdad Bell?.-

- Si.- 

Ante el asombro del niño, la hada habló. Algo que no había querido hacer desde que él la encontrara.

          - ¿Hablas????.-

          - Por supuesto.- Su voz era claro y melodiosa, como una cascada de agua dulce y cristalina. Eriol nunca en su vida había oído algo parecido.   

          La diminuta hada se acercó al oído de Ted y le murmuró algo, con lo cual el ilusionista se sorprendió. 

          "Vaya, vaya" Musitó, viendo al chico de frente.- Dime, Eriol, ¿Qué edad tienes? ¿cinco o seis?.-

          - Seis, señor.-

          El hombre se sonrió divertido. 

          - Es suya era criatura señor?.-

          - Sí lo es.-

          - Y se llama Bell?.-

          - No.- Intervino la bella hada.- Mi nombre es tal largo y complicado que la mente de los seres mortales no podría comprenderlo ni pronunciarlo nunca. Por lo que sólo digo las primeras cuatro letras.- 

          - Ya veo. Donde la consiguió, señor?.- 

          - Es una vieja compañera de viajes. Por cierto niño, hace rato dijiste algo: "Vive, escucha y habla, usando para ello el corazón" ¿Dónde lo aprendiste?.- 

          - ¿Yo dije eso señor?? No, no lo recuerdo.- Eriol frunció el ceño lentamente.- ¿Es algo malo?.-

          - No, al contrario. Esa canción la compusimos un amigo mío y yo hace ya largos años.-

          - ¿De verdad???.- El niño se sentó en el columpio que se encontraba al lado del ilusionista y lo observó interesado.

          - Sí.-

Agradable. Sí, muy agradable. El hombre que había conocido en el parque era muy agradable... ¿Cuál era su nombre?? Oh Si, Tedreschers. 

          La pequeña hada había decidido quedarse con él, era una lástima pues ya se había encariñado con ella, pero lo bueno fue que Ted le ofreció  que lo visitara en su casa al día siguiente. ¡Eso sería muy divertido! Claro, ni mamá, ni papá debían enterarse, sería difícil engañarlos pero no imposible. 

          Sonrió divertido al momento de ponerse su pijama y arrojar el extraño traje de día de brujas.

          - Eriol... .-

          Alzó la cabeza. ¿De donde provenía el sonio?.

          - Eriol... .-

          Detuvo su respiración. Parecía que quien lo llamaba era el espejo, el cual seguía cubierto con una manta. 

No, eso era imposible... ¿o no?

          - No tengas miedo, no tengas miedo.- 

Se repetía constantemente obligando a cada uno de sus músculos a moverse.

          - No tengas miedo, no tengas miedo.-

          Su mano temblorosa se acercó a la  manta que cubría el espejo y de un tirón la quitó. Cerró los ojos con fuerza temiendo cualquier cosa, pero no sucedió nada: lentamente los abrió, todavía receloso.   

          Lo único que encontró ahí delante fue su propia imagen reflejada en un espejo común y corriente.

          - Eres un niño tonto Eriol, nunca hubo nada ahí.- 

          Fue entonces que volvió a caer en una especie de trance... lo que lo obligó a regresar al mundo de oscuridad.

          - Basta!!! No quiero estar aquí!!!.- Volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

          - No temas. Ten el valor para abrir los ojos.- Escuchó otra vez la misma voz... 

          - ¿Quién????.-

          - Sólo ábrelos, prometo que te llevaras una agradable sorpresa.-

          - No! Dime quien eres!.-

          - Niño, mi niño, abre los ojos y sabrás quien soy.-

          Obedeció. Sentía que tenía que obedecer, que no era algo malo, al contrario, y esa voz le hacía sentirse tan bien y con el suficiente valor como para abrir los ojos dispuesto a enfrenarse a la oscuridad... Más cual no fue su sorpresa al encontrarse en un lugar totalmente diferente al esperado: era un campo de arena limpia, suave y fría, la misma que se encentra en las playas; escuchaba el murmullo de las olas al romperse contra una roca, sin embargo no veía ninguna ola ni piedra; al clavar la vista en la arena pudo distinguir (con gran asombro) que se dibujaban ondas de agua; y el cielo (oh! Por Dios el cielo!) , era como si estuviera viendo la superficie del mar en el fondo del océano...

          - ¿Dónde estamos???.-

          - En el interior de tu mente.-

          - ¿Qué? ¿Quién? Muéstrate.-

          La arena delante suyo, comenzó a levantarse en forma de un pacífico torbellino, como cuando el viento juguetea con las hojas caídas de los árboles, y esa arena adquirió la figura de un hombre...    

          - Pero!... Tu... tu.... Yo te conozco... .-

          - Claro que me conoces. Soy una parte de ti.-

          - Una parte de mi?.-

          -Durante mucho tiempo he dormido en lo más profundo de tu ser. Siempre he intentado comunicarme contigo, pero tu me tenías demasiado miedo.- 

          - Dime quien eres... .-

          - Yo?.- Se sonrió.- Fui Clow.-

FIN 

De la primera parte.

BIBLIOGRAFÍA:

SECCION DE TESTS AL SERVICIO DE LA PSICOLOGÍA INFANTIL, G. Collin.

LA VOLUNTAD DE VIVIR, Arnold A.  Hutschnecker

EL SUEÑO, Gay Gaer Luce y Julius Segal


	2. En la sombra estaban sus ojos

Un fic de Card Captor Sakura Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes   
mencionados en este texto son   
Copyright (c) CLAMP UNA SOMBRA EN EL PASADO 

Por: Darkness

**_SEGUNDA PARTE_****_:_**

 "En la sombra estaban sus ojos"

**Entre mi alma y las sombras del olvido**

**_Existe el valladar de su memoria:_**

**_Que nunca olvida el pájaro su nido_**

**_Ni los esclavos del amor su historia._**

Manuel Gutiérrez Nájera 

_Después de un dos cinco meses..._

¡Crash! El sonido de un cristal al romperse. ¡Crash! Los pedazos de vidrio rebotando en el frío piso. ¡Crash! El agua esparciéndose alrededor de ella, humedeciendo su vestido. ¡Crash! Un pobre pececito dorado retorciéndose en el piso, a su lado un castillo, su casa, su pequeño mundo destrozado. 

          - Lo lamento.- Dijo él, apoyándose contra la pared, después de haber roto la pecera.- Este asunto me tiene muy tenso. No puedo creer que Eriol, mi hijo... .-

          - Sea esquizofrénico.- Completo ella, con el rostro hundido en sombras. 

          - Oh Vamos Nixon, no me digas que tú crees esa idiotez. ¡Es demasiado pequeño para ser esquizofrénico! ¡Demasiado pequeño para estar loco!.-

          - Define locura.-

- ¡No empieces! No importa lo que diga el Doctor Hutschnecker, ¡No le daré a mi hijo!.-          

          Ambos permanecieron callados, contemplándose, tratanto de adivinar los pensamientos del otro... sin saber que ambos pensaban en lo mismo... la plática con el doc, horas atrás. 

          - Locura.- Había dicho el doctor, mirando uno de sus papeles, distraídamente.-  insanidad, enfermedad mental, patología emocional, conducta perturbada o como prefiera decirle, no es una "cosa" (un atributo objetivamente definible de una persona)  sino un rótulo, una metáfora, que otros le aplican a ciertas personas. ¿Por qué? Bien. En una enfermedad física hay señales de patología claras, objetivas y de  ordinario medirles; por ejemplo, la leucemia se identifica por una proporción anormal de leucocitos y eritrocitos; el cáncer, por el desarrollo incontrolable de tumores, y la parálisis por la degeneración nerviosa y la falta de control muscular. Por el contrario, la enfermedad  mental existe cuando alguien así lo determina.

          Así pues, la patología psicológica se establece no por las realidades físicas, sino por las sociales. Se trata de conducta y no de tejidos y alguien tiene que evaluarla y juzgar si es de carácter patológico.- 

          Ya habían pasado  mucho tiempo desde la primera vez que visitaran al médico. Desde ese tiempo las cosas sí que habían cambiado, sobretodo con Eriol, quien comenzaba a actuar de forma extraña y misteriosa.

          - ¿Por qué?.-

          - Siempre hay una tendencia a proteger el **_status quo social_** castigando a quienes no se conforman o tratándolos de maneras planeadas para reincorporarlos a la norma o eliminarlos, con el fin de impedir que la respuesta promedio ("lo que hace la mayoría de la gente") cambie en su dirección.-  

          - Pero nuestro niño no ha hecho nada fuera de lo normal.-

          - Mire, su hijo es extraño.- 

          ¿Lo era realmente?... Bueno, tal vez un poco. Desde la edad de dos a tres años siempre había sido extraño. Su comportamiento no correspondía al de un niño, sino al de un adulto; sus ademanes eran ¿cómo decirlo? Demasiado "elegantes";  y su imaginación ¡Oh! Demasiado poderosa, inclusive para un niño... recordaban una vez en la cual viajaron al Este del país anglosajón, a un pequeño pueblo que, según las leyendas urbanas, estaba encantado. Bien, al estar ahí Eriol (apenas de tres años) comenzó a decir que ya antas había estado (cosa incierta porque era la primera vez que iban) e inclusive había vivido ahí.  ¡Y relató un montón de incoherencias! ¡Casas que se incendian! ¡Bestias de ojos de serpiente! ¡Ángeles! ¡Hadas!. 

          - ¿No lo ha ido hablar?  Está empeorando, ahora dice que es la reencarnación de un mago poderoso que vivió en el siglo XVII. Y por más que he hablado con él, insiste en ello... ¡Realmente lo cree! Llevo más de un año tratándole de quitar esa idea y no lo consigo... Me temo que está cayendo en un estado de psicosis.-

- ¿Qué?.-

          - ... Cuando... cuando la conducta de un individuo llega a ser tan desviada del funcionamiento normal que parezca que éste ha perdido contacto con la "realidad", a su  condición se le llama **_psicosis_**.-  

          - ¿Está loco?.-

          - En el vocabulario del lego... sí.-

          - ¿Me está diciendo que mi hijo está loco?.- Preguntó incrédulo Akira  y apunto de estallar de ira. 

          - Mire, a mi también se me dificulta esto. No es fácil determinar si es o no insano un individuo, y menos un niño. Con sólo decirle que el simple hecho de que exista la psicosis desafía nuestro concepto fundamental de la integridad de la mente, función controladora de la voluntad humana y de la naturaleza de la realidad.-

          - Pero... ¿por qué es neurótico?.- Preguntó Nixon que  había permanecido en silencio.

          - No. Su hijo no es neurótico. La neurosis y la psicosis son distintas. Mientras que los pacientes neuróticos característicamente están agobiados por la ansiedad y el temor, los psicóticos exhiben típicamente un efecto (emoción) deprimido o inadecuado, o bien reacciones maniáticas o depresivas en grados extremos. Además, el neurótico frecuentemente siente una fuente secundaria de ansiedad, percibiendo que su conducta presente es irracional y diferente de la de otras personas, así como de su propia conducta "normal" anterior. Los psicóticos rara vez reconocen que sus acciones o experiencias se salen de lo normal... El psicótico puede confundir "lo que es" de "lo que debería ser". O podrá disociar los efectos de sus causas, los sentimientos de las acciones, las conclusiones de las premisas, o la verdad de los testimonios. En cierto sentido, lo que al parecer es la conducta grotesca, inadecuada e irracional del psicótico, es consecuencia de su creación de un sistema cerrado que se valida a sí mismo y es internamente consistente entre sus propios términos. Alguien dijo alguna vez que los neuróticos construyen castillos en el aire, los psicóticos viven en ellos y los psiquiatras cobran la renta.-

          - ¡Imposible!.-

          - No lo es. Considérelo: el mundo de su hijo se basa en sus alucinaciones.-

          - Pero... ¡No!.-

          - Ahora bien, la psicosis se clasifica en tres trastornos: Reacción paranoide, reacción afectiva y la reacción esquizofrénica. Y estas a su vez se dividen es otros subgrupos.- 

          - Y... Eriol ¿Se encuentra en alguno de esos grupos?.-

          - Sí. Esquizofrenia.-

          - ¡Esquizofrenia! ¡Eso tiene que ser una broma!.- 

          - Me encantaría que así fuera Sr. Hiragizawa, pero no lo es.

          - ¡No! ¡Es imposible! .-

- ¿Cómo pudo suceder esto?.- Preguntó Nixon.

          - No hay mayor enigma ni desafío para la ciencia médica y conductual que comprender y controlar la esquizofrenia. No se sabe por qué da, puesto que no depende del ambiente que el individuo viva, ni se guía por la retroalimentación.- El doc. Hutschnecker calló un momento y luego prosiguió.-  Según los síntomas que he detectado en su hijo, puede llegar a la Esquizofrenia "Catatonia".- 

          Dejaron de pensar. Ya no querían recordar todo aquello que el médico les había dicho.  

          - Overtreet, en "The Mature Mind", cita la afirmación de Diderot de que todo los niños son, en esencia, criminales, y añade su propio comentario de que todas las mentes o espíritus infantiles son peligrosos.- 

          - ¿Qué?.-

          - ... Lo mejor, para todos, sería que me diera al niño. Antes de que algo malo suceda, yo sabré controlarlo.-  

          Atrás de la puerta, escondido en un oscuro rincón del pasillo, donde la  luz apenas alcanzaba a iluminar su silueta, como si temiera, se encontraba un niño. Eriol.  

          "!No debí decírselos! ¡No debí decírselos!" Se repetía constantemente. Y era cierto. No debió decirles acerca de la figura en el espejo, no debió decirles su plática con la figura, no debió decirles sus planes de que estudiar magia ¡No debió decirles que él era la reencarnación de un gran mago!. 

          Recordaba el día en que entró en el espejo y lo vio... Descubrirlo había sido impactante. Aquel hombre y él habían hablado durante horas y horas,  sobre tantas cosas, sobre tantas inquietudes y sentimientos confusos. Era la primera vez que conocía a una persona como aquélla, tan diferente, pero por ello tan parecido a él.  Había sido como... sí, como hablar con una parte de si mismo. Con una parte que lo conocía todo o quizás más, que era misteriosa, que hablaba con acertijos.

          Y lo más sorprendente de esa enigmática charla, era el asunto sobre la reencarnación.... 

... Pero a todo esto ¿quién era aquel hombre? Según sabía fue un gran mago, Clow Read, que vivió hace mucho tiempo. ¡Y lo había elegido a él para reencarnar!  Cuando lo supo lo pudo evitar sentir emoción y deseo decírselo a todo el mundo ¡Él era importante! ¡Estaba en el mundo para cumplir una misión! ... Se lo dijo a Ted, a sus padres, al psicólogo... y ese fue su gran error. La gente adulta no lo comprendía, no entendía de esas cosas, no creía en la magia.  Para ello todas esas cosas, tan comunes en el mundo de los niños (y de aquellos que sabían realmente), eran producto de las fantasías de una mente enferma, infantil. Incapaz de distinguir la realidad. ¡Mentira!.

           Excepto Ted. Él era diferente. Ya conocía el asunto. Ofreció enseñarle magia y guiarlo el tiempo que fuera necesario para que él sólo lograse encontrar el equilibrio. 

          También había otra persona que sabía todo y , junto con Ted, se ofreció a ayudarle. Se llamaba Kaho Misuki.  ¡Y si que era una coincidencia! Era la mujer que le había salvado la vida en otra ocasión.  

La puerta se abrió con un estrepitoso ruido, producto del choque de la fina madera contra la dura piedra. Seguido de cerca por el sonido de unas pisada. Eriol se estremeció en su lugar y se escondió lo más que pudo. 

          - ¿Dónde está Eriol?.-

          - En la escuela. El transporte vino por él.- 

          - De acuerdo.-

           Sus padres pasaron a un lado suyo sin verlo siquiera, cosa que agradeció al cielo. Cuando se sintió seguro y solo salió de su escondite, con paso lento se acercó a una de las ventanas de la sala y salió por ella. 

          No acostumbraba hacer eso. Es decir, no asistir a clases, salir a escondidas, mentir. 

          ...Pero eso ya no importaba...

Cruzó la gran avenida saltando y esquivando todo a su alrededor hasta llegar a un parque bordeado de árboles espesos en cuyo centro había una laguna habitada con cisnes; con un movimiento discreto de su mano invocó un pequeño conjuro que le permitió correr sobre el agua cristalina (adoraba hacer eso) hasta la orilla opuesta. 

Continuo su carrera hasta detenerse delante de un departamento. Subió al tercer piso y tocó el timbre mientras silbaba.  

          - Adelante.- Se escuchó una voz detrás de la puerta de cristal.

          El niño entró saludando e hizo una reverencia al hombre que se encontraba frente a él.

          - Te he dicho que no es necesario eso, niño.-

          - Pero aún así permítame que lo haga Tedreschers-sama.-

          - Te estas burlando de mi, ¿verdad Clow?.- Dijo Ted sentándose en una silla, con un divertido gesto ofendido enmarcando el rostro.

El niño sonrió  con una  sonrisa entre seria y burlona, como solía hacerlo hace muchos años... Momentos después miró de un lado a otro, como buscando algo... que no encontró.

          - ¿ Y Kaho?.-

          Ted y Kaho vivían en apartamentos continuos, y era común encontrarlos juntos. Llevaban una amistad demasiado estrecha desde la Universidad. Eriol no hizo más preguntas acerca de eso, pero su joven mente, mucho más suspicaz que la de la gente común, podía deducir más, pero por discreción, calló. 

          - Preparándose para un viaje.-

          - ¿Se va de viaje?? ¿a dónde??.-

          - A Japón.-

          - ¿Japón?.-

          - Sí. ¿Quieres comer algo?.- 

          "Eh, eh, eh, eh!!! Que cambio de tema más rápido..." 

          - Me encantaría. Pero ¿por qué se va?.-

          - Cosas de la escuela.-

          - Bueno... ¿Qué hay de comer?.-

          - Tlacoyos.- 

          - ¿¿¿Qué es eso???.-

          - Niño! ¿Qué no has visitado Latinoamérica o Centroamérica?.-

          - Por supuesto que no!.-

          - No has visto nada mi rey. Un día de estos te llevaré.-

          - Si tu insistes.-

          - Mientras lo preparo, ponte cómodo, en mi cuarto hay unas cajas que quiero que veas.-

          - Ok.-

          El niño se dirigió a la habitación del fondo.  Con cuidado abrió la puerta y penetró en el cuarto. Frunció el ceño, Ted tenía unos gustos un poco exóticos para la decoración de interiores, supuso que eso se debía a su fascinación con el continente americano y sus culturas. Unas piñatas colgaban del techo, hechas de papel maché y periódico pintado, algunos extraños juguetes de madera o tela, de colores muy brillantes descansaban sobre un buró de madera lisa, sin tallados. Un espejo medio colgando a escasos centímetros sobre el buró. El petate supliendo a la alfombra. La cama, pequeña cubierta por unas mantas blancas y sobre esta una tejida, con hilos multicolores. Todo tan vivo, tan llamativo. Entrar a aquella habitación era como penetrar en una dimensión desconocida, pero placentera.  

Sobre la cama pudo ver unas cajas de cartón y se acercó a ellas. Con un movimiento quitó la cinta aislante que  cerraba a una de ellas y despego las cejas. Había algo extraño ahí adentro, una manta o eso parecía. Introdujo sus manos y la sacó, llevándose una gran sorpresa: era una capa, de fino lino negro, la extendió, y en ella vio bordados de hilos dorados, que asemejaban a un sol (en el lado izquierdo) y una luna (en el derecho); el reverso era todavía más impactante, le pareció que  aquel símbolo lo había visto antes, en algún lugar: un círculo mágico con extrañas runas y el sol y la luna anteriores. Sintió una gran fascinación por aquella pieza de tela, la colocó sobre sus hombros y continuó revisando la caja. 

Sacó muchos libros y pergaminos, en idiomas totalmente desconocidos para él. Tomó uno de los libros, uno de cuero con el dibujo de una pantera negra en la portada y un título en un extraño idioma, "Sulë". Pero antes de intentar abrirlo algo cayó al suelo. El chico miró y recogió aquello: era una cadena de oro, con un dije algo extraño, bueno, pensándolo bien, era una llave, pequeña, cuya parte superior era un sol con una piedra color ámbar incrustada dentro. Volvió a dejar el libro en la caja y prestó su atención a la cadena. 

          En eso escuchó un pequeño chasquido y alzó la cabeza, en el espejo  sobre el duró se dibujó una figura. El niño sonrió.

          - Hola mago Clow.- Dijo, y alzando la llave preguntó: "¿Esto es suyo?" 

          - Era, ahora es tuyo, al igual que la capa sobre tus hombros.-

          - Oh!.- El niño se ruborizó.- Supongo que lo que hay en la caja también.-

          - No lo sé. Tal vez.- 

          Para Eriol ya era común (cosa de casi todos los días) hablar con la figura del espejo. Desde su primer encuentro el miedo había desaparecido.

          - Disculpe, ¿qué es esto?.- preguntó tímidamente el niño, mostrando un pergamino que acababa de sacar.- ¿En qué idioma está?.- 

          - Es un conjuro  y está en latín.- 

          - Ah! ¿Para qué es?.-

          - Simple. Para crear seres vivos a partir de la magia.-

          - ¿Sí???.- Exclamó el niño maravillado.- ¿Se puede hacer eso? ¡Fantástico! ¡Ted nunca lo mencionó! ¿Y usted lo intentó?.-

          - ... Sí... hace tiempo.-

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿No funcionó?.-

          - No, al contrario.- Sonrió melancólicamente.- Resultó de maravilla.-

          - ¡Que bien!.-

          Eriol continuó examinando las demás cajas de cartón, encontrándose con varias sorpresas, y una de las que más le gustó fue la de un cascabel, con un largo listón morado y un pequeño dibujo de una luna creciente asomándose entre unas nubes.

          - Genial!!!.- Exclamó.

          Clow se sintió miserable al mirar a aquel tierno e inocente niño jugar con la capa y el cascabel, emocionándose con tan pequeñas cosas. Él realmente no hubiera deseado que las cosas se sucedieran así, pero ya no podía evitarlo, había vuelto a cometer un grave error... y nuevamente este error destruiría la vida de alguien.  

          A través del extraño mundo de oscuridad en el que se encontraba, acarició el cristal del espejo. "Pequeño niño inocente" pensó "no vivirás más de 20 años ¡Y todo por mi maldita culpa!". 

Él había decidido que su reencarnación sería en dos cuerpos: Fujitaka Kinomoto y Eriol Hiragizawa, uno para encargarse de la educación del nuevo maestro de cartas y el otro para resolver algunos asuntos pendientes. Ese fue su primer gran error. La reencarnación divida acorta la vida...  

Eriol Hiragizawa debió haber nacido en 1983, cuando planeó esto no contó con que la Tierra cambiaría, y el nacimiento de retrasaría hasta 1989, debido a los años bisiestos... Y no solamente eso.... Fujitaka ya había vivido 37 años y tenía la mejor vida que cualquiera pudiera desear (la vida que él, Clow, hubiera deseado tener): un trabajo que disfrutaba al realizarlo, una familia con dos niños cariñosos, responsables, que nunca le habían dado problemas, la oportunidad de volver a amar a una mujer y, sobretodo, libre de magia... y ahora ¿Qué quedaba para Eriol? ¿Qué quedaba para el niño que apenas comenzaba a vivir? Una mente atormentada con recuerdos complejos, la misión de acosar al nuevo maestro para prepararlo, los problemas a corregir, y para terminar, un tumor cerebral que día a día iba creciendo y el cual no sería detectado hasta  ya demasiado tarde. 

Se encogió de hombros al pensar en eso. En ningún momento previó ese tumor, fue algo que simplemente sucedió, y por muy arrepentido que estuviera no podía evitarlo. Eso lo hacía sentir miserable e impotente.

Su segundo más grande error, fue Touya (N/A: ¡No me matéis admiradoras de Kinomoto! =p). Pero ahora, ya no lo pensaba como un error, al contrario, amaba al muchacho como a un hijo, su hijo... pero había vuelto de cabeza todos sus planes originales, los cuales eran simples: Sakura nacería en 1983 (al igual que Eriol) y contaría con 17 años a la hora de abrir el libro, por lo que su poder y madurez sería mayores para aceptar la responsabilidad que implica manejar las cartas y a los guardianes. Sin embargo, en 1983 fue concebido un niño, no una niña, y una parte del poder reservado para Sakura fue a dar en manos de Touya.  

¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué factor, él, que todo lo había planeado minuciosamente durante años, no tomó en cuenta y estropeó esa parte del plan?   Nadeschiko.

          Nadeschiko fue una mujer asombrosa, no lo negaba, y tenía una fuerza de voluntad aún más grande que la suya propia: luchó contra cielo y tierra para poder estar al lado de Fujitaka, desafió a su familia y amigos por seguir lo que su corazón dictaba. Fue esa fuerza de voluntad la que dio nacimiento a Touya: ella anhelaba un hijo varón. Y lo tuvo. Pero como todo en la vida, tenía un precio, aunque no material. El niño nació pero a ella se le fue acortando la vida... hasta que por fin se la arrebataron.   

          Esto la confirmaba una vez más: el futuro no podía predecirse. 

          Pequeños mechones de su cabello negro cubrieron su rostro, el cual ocultó entre sus manos un momento. Después arrastró sus manos hacia su frente, apartando el cabello del rostro, y continuó alrededor de su cabeza, hasta llegar al cuello, donde se  detuvo. Pero los rebeldes mechones regresaron al lugar de donde fueron retirados.

          Había un hechizo. Un hechizo con él cual podría regresar a la vida. Sabía de eso, pero era un conjuro de magia negra. Al morir Fujitaka y Eriol al mismo tiempo y con el conjuro él volvería a estar completo... había veces en las que deseaba hacerlo, pues es realmente frustrante observar la vida desde un espejo, el limbo, y no poder vivirla ni disfrutarla, siempre en soledad y eso sin contar que no tenía sentido del tacto, ni del olfato, ni del gusto: ¡Es realmente frustrante!. ¡Deseaba hacerlo! ¡Deseaba poder salir del limbo! 

          "... Entonces tenía razón Chu..." Pensó "¡Soy un maldito bastardo egoísta!"

Observó a Eriol jugar; ¿Acaso pensaba que tenía el valor suficiente para matar a ese niño? Por supuesto que no. Suficiente tendría con lo que sucedería cuando llegara a Tomoeda.  

          ... Bueno, por lo menos, su estancia en el limbo sería temporal... Por lo menos hasta rectificar sus errores pasados... parecía que realmente no había aprendido nada... Pero, si lo pensaba bien, sí había aprendido algo de su tiempo en la Tierra: Respetar la vida.

          Y había aprendido de la peor forma.

          En eso, una jugarreta más de su mente, le hizo recordar un incidente en el pasado. Cuando quebrantó las reglas naturales. Recordó el dolor y el arrepentimiento en el cual se vio envuelto.  Su conciencia le gritaba y atormentaba todos los días, aunque era sólo un susurro en su cabeza que le decía que había hecho algo malo.  Su conciencia siempre le había dado ese tipo de problemas. Y eso vino acompañado con otro recuerdo, peor aún, la lástima. Algo que odiaba era que la gente le tuviera lástima y ese día lo habían compadecido, aún recordaba las palabras exactas: "Pobre! Pero algunas personas son propensas a ser muy crueles consigo mismas". 

          -Le puedo hacer una pregunta?.-

          La voz del niño inglés le regresó de su paseo mental.

          - Adelante.- Murmuró, mirando a Eriol de frente, encontrándose la mirada. Pudo ver en los ojos grises del niño, tan parecidos a los suyos, el reflejo de su patético semblante. Eludió la mirada, no le agradaba nada verse.

- ¿Por qué está aquí?... Yo creía que cuando morías subías al cielo... .-

 La figura en el espejo suspiró y sonrió con tristeza. 

- A veces. Escucha, cuando un alma alcanza su perfección espiritual sube al cielo, al lugar donde le corresponde. Pero cuando no se alcanza, cuando quedan lecciones que no se aprendieron, cuando se comete un error y no se repone, entonces tiene que volver a encarnar... El objetivo de la reencarnación es pagar culpas de vidas anteriores y purificar el alma del mal hasta llegar a la iluminación, lo cual le hace posible quedar absorta en el "todo", el "alma mundial".- 

- Tu... ¿Qué pasó?.- 

- Eres muy joven todavía, algún día te lo diré.-

- ¿Es tan malo?.-

- No es que sea malo. Es simplemente que algo que no comprendí hasta ya muy tarde...- La figura en el espejo pareció ensombrecerse un poco.- No se pude jugar con la vida... .-

- ... .-

          Eriol se desconcertó y con paso lento se aproximó al espejo. El lino negro que traía sobre los hombros era arrastrado por el suelo, ondeándose de vez en cuando de un lado a otro.  El cascabel en su mano ya no sonaba.

Se detuvo. 

          Ted continuaba en la cocina, preparando la comida. Entonaba una clásica tonadilla inglesa mientras pensaba. ¿Cómo se había atrevido Kaho a decidir así como así un viaje a Japón? ¿Por qué no se lo había consultado? Ella sabía perfectamente que tenía una misión que cumplir, tenía que continuar con la enseñanza de Eriol, tenía que terminar sus estudios, sin embargo aún así, había decidido irse. ¡Estaba furioso! Pero no sabía si por el hecho de que Misuki se había deshecho de sus obligaciones... o por que se iba, y tenía celos de perderla, de que algo sucediera en Japón.  

          "¿Celos? ¿Quién? ¿Yo?" Pensó el ilusionista "¡Absurdo!"

          Ciertamente ellos no andaban, ni sostenían una relación más allá de la amistad. No tenía por qué sentirse celoso de que encontrara algo (o alguien) en el país Nipón. 

          En eso sintió algo en su hombro, al voltear se encontró con la cara de Bell, su pequeña hada amiga. 

          - Qué tal chica! ¿Qué andabas haciendo?.- 

          - Curioseando por ahí.- Dijo el hada de plata mirándolo directo a los ojos. 

          - Que bueno que regresaste.-

          Le sonrió a la criatura, y él volvió a pensar en Kaho.

          La había conocido cuando ella cursaba la preparatoria, y fue por pura casualidad, casi como el encuentro entre la mujer y Eriol:  él estaba de paseo en Japón (fue a recoger una caja en una vieja casa),  y sintió curiosidad por un festival en el templo conocido como "Tsukimine " , había visto la promoción en un cartel.  Se paseó por el lugar un rato, divirtiéndose, y cuando decidió irse escuchó un pequeño ruido, se acercó al lugar de donde provenía sin embargo resbaló y cayó por una pequeña cuesta; cuando llegó al final una flecha se dirigía justo hacia él. No pudo evitar utilizar un hechizo algo aparatoso, pues creía hallarse solo. Cual no sería su sorpresa al darse cuenta que una mujer, con un arco en mano y una mirada sorprendida estaba frente a él. Misuki lo había visto todo. Desde ese momento ella se interesó por la magia (y más aún cuando se enteró de la creación de cartas mágicas).

         Kaho era una "bruja nata", por así decirlo, pues nunca había practicado la magia  ni había oído hablar de ella y sin embargo sabía utilizarla a la perfección, su poder era mucho para descender de una familia que no practicaba más que los conjuros tradicionales (que no son lo mismo que la magia que él y muchos otros utilizaban).

          Tan ensimismado estaba que no se dio cuanta que la puerta de la entrada se abrió, dejando pasar una figura femenina.

Kaho Misuki entró al departamento, soltando su maleta en uno de los sofás (observando una mochila sobre el mismo) se encaminó a la cocina. ¿Qué sucedía con Ted últimamente? No lo sabía. ¿Por qué se molestó tanto cuando le dijo que se marcharía a Japón por unos días? ¡Por favor! ¡Ni que le hubiera dicho que se quedaba a vivir allá! ¡Únicamente iba a ir a ver a su padre unos días! Además, ¿A él qué podría importarle tanto lo que ella hiciera o dejara de hacer? ¡Ted estaba actuado como un novio celoso!

          ¿Un novio celoso? ¿Acaso él..? No.... desechó la idea, ella era solamente una amiga para él y nada más.

          "¡Hombres!" Se dijo "¿Quién los entiende?"

          ... Aunque... mejor se detuvo, no comenzaría otra discusión con el ilusionista.

          - ¡Ted ya llegué!.- Dijo, desde donde se encontraba y espero una contestación.

          - ¡Ah! ¡Hola Kaho!.- 

          - ¿Tenemos visitas?:-

          - Sí. Eriol está en mi habitación.-

          - Iré con él.-

          - Como quieras.- 

          Dio vuelta sobre sus pasos y se encaminó a la habitación mencionada. Prefería mil veces estar con Eriol a estar con Ted (cuando se trae ese humorcito).

          Arregló sus cabellos pelirrojos con cuidado, cepillandolos con la mano. 

          Se detuvo a escasos centímetros de la puerta de entrada de la habitación del ilusionista, pues creyó escuchar voces, ¿alguien estaba con Eriol? Sí, tenía que ser eso, puesto que eran dos voces masculinas y una de ellas la del niño, ¿Quién estaba ahí? 

          Y sin saber porque sintió temor por la vida del chico.

          Se acercó lentamente y alcanzó a escuchar las frases entrecortadas de un dialogo, uno muy extraño. 

- ... Este es mi castigo.- Decía una voz, totalmente desconocida para ella.

- .... ¿Vi-vivir en un espejo?... .- Preguntó otra voz tímidamente, la cual reconoció como la de Eriol.

Abrió un poco la puerta, y se sorprendió ante lo que sus ojos veían: Eriol estaba parado frente a un espejo, con una capa negra sobre sus hombros, pero en lugar de estar viendo su reflejo había un hombre, el cual sonrió débilmente.

- No. Mi castigo es no descansar en paz.- 

          Los observó detenidamente. Y aunque le resultase de lo más extraño ¡Se parecían mucho! 

          - ¡Eso es una coincidencia!.- Dijo el niño alzando la voz de pronto.

          - En este mundo no existen las coincidencias, sólo lo inevitable.- Le contestó el hombre.

          Misuki escuchó atentamente las palabras, memorizándolas, aprendiéndolas.   La frase le había gustado, pues ella la consideraba verdadera. Aunque curiosamente sentía que no era la primera vez que la escuchaba. Sí, bastante curioso... 

          - Pero, ¿por qué?.-

          - Ambivalencia.-

          - ¿Qué es eso?.-

           Kaho tocó la puerta de la habitación: "Eriol, estás aquí? ¿Puedo pasar?". Justo en el momento de abrir la puerta y pasar, la figura se desvaneció, y ella no pudo ser capaz de volver a observarla. 

          - Hola.- Dijo el niño.

          - Ah... Hola. Que raro, me pareció que hablabas con alguien.-

          - Eh?, ¡Por supuesto que no!.- Eriol rió nerviosamente.

          - Bien, ¿Qué hacías pequeño? ¡Oh! Por cierto, te queda muy bien esa capa.-        

          - Gracias.- Eriol jugó un poco con la capa negra.- Son cosas que antes pertenecieron a Clow, pero que ahora son mías... digo, por ser su reencarnación.- 

          - Tienes razón.- La mujer sonrió.- ¿Quieres venir a desayunar?.-

          - Me encantaría pero... Ted hará algo muy raro.-

          - No te preocupes, casi siempre está muerto lo que prepara.-  Ella le ofreció su mano, la cual el niño tomó.

          Ambos caminaron fuera de la habitación, rumbo a la cocina. 

Eriol pensaba en su anterior plática, estaba un poco confundido, el mago le había dicho (aunque no mucho) sobre su "misión", algo acerca de una niña y unas cartas, no se lo explicó muy bien, pues le dijo que primero tenía que aprender más sobre la magia y los conjuros. Otra de las cosas de las que hablaron fue eso de "la vida" (lo que sea que signifique eso).

          - Que bien que están aquí.- Dijo Ted una vez que ellos entraron en la cocina.- Ya he terminado. Pueden sentarse a comer.-

          Eriol se alzó en la punta de sus pies y observó lo que había en la mesa. Abrió enormemente los ojos. 

          - "Eso" voy a comer.- Murmuró, señalándolo.   

          - Por supuesto.- Dijo Ted orgulloso.- Tlacoyos.-

          Sobre la mesa descansaban unos platas, que contenían cada uno una tortilla alargada, de masa verde, sobre esta frijoles refritos y queso derretido.  Una salsa rojiza le rodeaba, al igual que una ensalada de lechuga. 

          Eriol tragó saliva y se sentó en una silla. Kaho puso la mesa, mientras Ted les iba sirviendo. Después todos se sentaron, dieron gracias y comenzaron a comer.

          - Oigan, ¿Qué es Ambivalencia?.- preguntó el niño mirándoles de reojo.

          Ted y Kaho se miraron por unos momentos, después se volvieron hacia Eriol, y la mujer dijo:

- Ambivalencia es un término psicológico que significa existencia simultánea en lo íntimo de cada hombre de emociones opuestas dirigidas hacia el mismo objeto o persona.-

- La ambivalencia explica las fases más oscuras del hombre: las de persecución, las de los tribunales sádicos, las de las quemas de brujas y hechiceros, la obtención de confesiones por medio de tortura, el asesinato de pueblos en masa como si fueran sabandijas, y, por último, los autos de fe con los libros todo en nombre del progreso.- Agregó Ted- ¡Estúpida sicología!.-   

          Cada palabra que dijo el ilusionista hicieron que Eriol se estremeciera de pies a cabeza. Un sudor frío perló su frente por unos momentos. No supo el por qué de ese sentimiento de inquietud cuando alguien mencionaba aquellas cosas, misteriosamente le sucedió lo mismo cuando su siquiatra habló del ahorcado del árbol.   

 - ¿Para qué querías saber?.- preguntó Ted interesado. 

Misuki observó curiosa al niño, preguntándose si diría la verdad o si mentiría...  Y de repente, su mente comenzó a ser bombardeada con imágenes: un campo destrozado, sin ningún tipo de vida sobre su superficie; casas, con una arquitectura china, se caían calcinadas, ennegrecidas; el cielo estaba teñida de rojo; una enorme criatura estaba tirada en el suelo, pero estaba en vuelta en una gruesa cortina de humo, por lo que no podía distinguir quien o qué era; más figuras aparecieron, rodeándola, ella las miraba desde abajo,  pero aún así no distinguía sus rostro, todo era tan borroso, tan abstracto.   Y entre todas esa figuras surgió una voz, que repetía incansablemente un nombre, y un rostro se volvió más nítido, y ella lo reconoció: El cabello negro, los ojos grises, la mirada, el semblante... No era la primera vez que le veía, claro que no lo era... no lo era...  

Despertó del ensueño.  

          - ¡Oh! Es... que lo oí en la televisión.- Ninguno de los dos le quitaron la vista de encima, por lo que el chico se encogió de hombros y jugueteó con el tenedor, picando la comida.  

          Unos días pasaron rápido y Kaho se marchó a Japón, donde, aunque nadie más se enteró en ese momento, conoció a un muchacho, de apellido Kinomoto (¡Una fuerza misteriosa les reunió!) con el cual sostuvo un pequeño romance.  

          Eriol continuó con sus largas pláticas con Clow,  enterándose de muchas cosas, buenas y malas: lo supo todo acerca de la pequeña Sakura Kinomoto, y lo que le ocurría a sus nueve años, cuando encontrara el libro "The Clow"; sobre las cartas que escaparon, y sobre el guardián dormido. También quiso saber un poco sobre su vida anterior, enterándose de los grandes concilios, las fiestas, la vida del siglo XVI y XVII (Clow no tuvo valor suficiente como para contarle sobre "los tiempos oscuros", la hoguera, las matanzas, los celos o Yue: lo mejor para un niño de siete años eran los cuantos fantásticos, llenos de magia, espadas y dragones. Lo demás lo descubriría por su propia cuenta para bien o para mal); pero lo que más interesó a Eriol fue, sin duda, Ruby Moon y Spinel Sun, los otros guardianes sellados. Clow le mencionó que antes de su muerte había creado dos libros: "The Clow" (donde permanecería las cartas y los primeros guardianes nacidos), que quedaría en manos de su primera reencarnación (Fujitaka Kinomoto) para después ser encontrado "accidentalmente" por Sakura; y el segundo libro, llamado "Sulë" (el corazón de Eriol dio un vuelco de felicidad, al recordar que ese libro se encontraba entre las cosas que tan amablemente Ted le había traído), en el cual los segundos guardianes descansaban, junto con datos importantes sobre ellos, así como hechizos y recordatorios. 

          Esa misma Eriol tomó "Sulë"de la caja y se lo llevó a su casa. 

          En la habitación la única fuente de luz era aquella lámpara sobre su buró, que producía pequeños puntos en las paredes tapizadas, simulando estrellas; que danzaban ligeramente con los dibujos de planetas y estrellas decorativos del papel tapiz. 

          Cerca de la lámpara y , alumbrado por su luz, descansaba un libro. 

          El libro era de cuero negro, que a pesar de sus largos años parecía nuevo. En la parte superior de la portada se veía un grabado de letra cursiva, "Sulë" que resaltaban claramente por su color plateado. Debajo de este se encontraba un dibujo, una hermosa pantera negra, con pase altiva y solemne, con la misma elegancia de estos felinos y dejando atrás la arrogancia de los leones. Estaba, le pareció, impresa sobre un pequeño fondo blanco, que se asemejaba a un sol. Al reverso del libro había un círculo mágico, dorado, por lo que era bastante notorio (curiosamente, o no tan curiosamente, era el mismo símbolo que tenía la capa de lino negro), y debajo de este una luna menguante, cuya sombra recordaba a unas alas de mariposa.  Contaba también, con una cerradura de oro pálido y un marco de plata.

          Eriol tomó el libro en sus manos observó detenidamente la cerradura, comprobando que era mágica; sellada con un hechizo. Entonces lo volvió a dejar sobre al buró, para volver a observarlo.  

Se sentó sobre la cama, recargándose contra la pared y cruzó sus brazos, con un gesto pensativo y serio; quien lo hubiera visto no habría creído que era un niño, pues sus ojos tenían la misma expresión que la de un hombre que ha visto mucho. 

          - Si abro este libro.- Se dijo, aunque en realidad hablaba de forma casi inconscientemente y con una voz mucho más grave.-Spinel y Ruby quedarán libres, y no sé cómo tomen la noticia de que su dueño es un niño nueve años menor de lo planeado... .-

          Agitó la cabeza, y sus ojos volvieron a tener la expresión juguetona e inocente, propia de un chiquillo de ocho años.

          Con manos temblorosas volvió a tomar el libro y lo colocó sobre sus piernas, mientras buscaba la cadena dorada de su cuello, de la cual pendía la llave en forma de sol. La introdujo en la cerradura de oro y la llave se acopló a la perfección. Sólo había que girarla y el sello estaría roto. 

          ¿Cómo lo sabía? Pues... simplemente lo sabía.

          Alzó la vista para mirar al espejo, esperando que le llegara la respuesta que necesitaba, sin embargo, en el espejo sólo había oscuridad. Tragó saliva, reuniendo todo el valor que poseía... y giró la llave.

          Escuchó un "clic" como cuando se abre una puerta o una lata de soda, y el libro comenzó a brillar. Él se asustó y de un brinco se puso en pie, dándose cuenta que bajo sus pies apareció el círculo mágico de Clow. Entonces la cerradura se deslizó quedando suspendida en el aire y el libro se abrió de par en par, con una cegadora luz blanca. Los objetos dentro de la habitación retumbaron, mientras las cortinas se agitaban con violencia, alteradas por una fuerza invisible.

          Eriol sintió miedo y soltó el libro, retrocediendo unos pasos tropezó con una de sus cajas de juguetes, y cayó al suelo; y delante de sus atónitos ojos la potente luz blanca comenzó a tomar forma , y..

          ... Todo volvió a quedar en la oscuridad.

          El niño ensanchó las pupilas ¡No veía nada! ¡La luz le había cegado! Talló con rapidez sus ojos y volvió a abrirlos, encontrándose con un par de ojos azules (con un tono acuoso) y otros de un color que iba desde rojo a rosa, que lo miraban desde las sombras. 

          Se hizo un espantoso silencio en su cabeza, que le pareció durar años, décadas, siglos, antes de que fuera roto por la voz de una de las figuras sombrías.

          - ¿Amo?.-

          Quien hizo la pregunta resultó ser una hermosa pantera negra ¡La misma que se encontraba en la portada!

          Las palabras se trabaron en la garganta de Eriol, que sólo pudo emitir pequeños gemidos ahogados.  

          - ¿Amo? ¿Es usted?.- insistió la pantera.

          Siendo incapaz de responder, el niño sólo sonrió. 

          Entonces se escuchó un grito, proveniente de la segunda figura. Y antes de que Eriol se diera cuenta se encontraba dando vueltas en el aire por toda la habitación, mientras la segunda figura repetía, con voz femenina y jubilosa: "¡¡¡¡¡Es usted, es usted, es usted!!!!". El grito, obviamente fue de alegría.

          El niño se encontró mecido de arriba abajo, estrujando en brazos y besado en las mejillas por la segunda figura, como si se tratara de un muñeco en manos de una niña que le adoraba. Finalmente la segunda figura dejó de zarandearlo y lo sostuvo delante del rostro de la pantera, diciendo: 

          - ¡Mira Sppi! ¡Es ÉL! ¿!Apoco no está adorable!?.- Y volvió a abrazarlo, Eriol se encontraba totalmente desconcertado.

          - ¡!Por milésima vez! No me llames Sppi, mi nombre es Spinel.- Se quejó la pantera.- Además... ¿qué no debería ser un poco mayor?... ¿Crees que algo salió mal? ¿Ruby Moon?.-

          - No sé.- Respondió Ruby.- Y no me importa.-

          - Ehr... disculpa, ¿podrías bajarme?.- Pidió tímidamente Eriol.

          - ¡¡Oh!! Sí, claro. Perdóneme Amo.- Contestó al momento de depositarlo en el suelo.

          - Gracias.-

          Eriol observó detenidamente a la segunda figura: Era una chica. Su rostro era delicado y blanco, con unos labios pequeños y de un color carmín, que esbozaban una linda sonrisa; sus ojos, hermosos y grandes, de un color bastante peculiar brillaban intensamente, como rubís. Su cabello llegaba a su cintura y estaba recogido en dos chongos, uno a cada lado de la cabeza; era de color rojizo, aunque más bien rozado. Vestía de negro y rojo, y dos enormes alas de mariposa salían de su espalda. 

          - ¿Qué... qué está sucediendo aquí?.- preguntó Eriol.

          Los dos guardianes se miraron confundidos.

          - Creímos que usted lo sabría, amo.- respondieron.

          - Sí... pero no. Estoy confundido.-

          - ... ¿Nos diría su edad y su nombre? Por favor.-

          - Yo.- titubeó el niño.- Tengo ocho años... y me llamo Eriol... Eriol Hiragizawa.-

          - Bien Amo Eriol.-

          - Espera, ¿Por qué "Amo"?.- Interrumpió el niño.

          - Nuestro amo Clow.- Respondió Spinel.- Nos lo dijo, antes de sellarnos, antes de morir.-

          - Así es.- Completó Ruby.- Nos dijo que volvería a abrir este libro, es decir, su reencarnación lo abriría, dentro de algunos años, cuando apareciera el nuevo maestro.-

          - ¿Les contó todo lo que planeaba hacer?.-

          - Sí.-

          - ¿Y... a los otros guardianes?.-

          - ¿Keroberos y Yue?.- Preguntó Sppi.

          - ...Yue ... .- susurró Eriol, tratando se recordar algo,  pero su mente fue bloqueada. 

          Ruby frunció el ceño, como si aquella pregunta o el tema le molestara. "Sí, también a ellos se los contó, supongo. Pues nosotros fuimos sellados antes".

          - Pero.- Intervino Spinel.- Hasta donde yo sé, el amo Clow les borraría la memoria o por lo menos una parte de su memoria..."

          - No hablamos de esos dos, mejor díganos amo Eriol, ¿Qué año es?.- Dijo Ruby observando a su alrededor, extrañada por el decorado de la habitación.

          - Estamos en 1997.- Respondió Eriol.

          - ¿¡¡QUÉ!!?.- Ahora eran los guardianes quienes lo miraron pasmados.

          - 1997... .- Repitió Ruby.

          - Casi 400 años después.- Dijo Spinel.- ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?.-

          - Ok.- Dijo el niño suspirando.- Nos espera una noche muy larga.-

A la mañana siguiente (y después de haber tenido una plática bastante extensa con "sus" criaturas) se dirigieron a la casa de Ted, al cual los guardianes parecían ya conocer (o por lo menos eso daba a entender su horrorizada exclamación de: "¡¡¡¡¡TU!!!!!", por parte de Ruby y el ilusionista, mientras Spinel simplemente reía con discreción). Sacarles de la casa fue fácil (una vez que se enteró de "sus formas falsa", una curiosa gatita [N/A: Sí, en esta historia Spinel es chica] y una animada joven), les dijo que salieran por la ventada y le esperan a una cuadra de la casa, ellas obedecieron sin cuestionar. 

Lo que Eriol no sabía es que su madre le vio partir, que durante días había estado librando una lucha interior, y que  aquella partida misteriosa de su hijo le había dado por fin la respuesta... una respuesta que no agradaría a Akira...  Nixon Hiragizawa tomó su automóvil y se dirigió al consultorio del Doc. Hutschnecker.  

          - ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡De ninguna manera!!!!!!!!.- Rugió Ted.- ¡No la quiera a ELLA aquí!.-

          - ¿Y crees que yo tengo muchas ganas de quedarme aquí CONTIGO!?!!!!!.- Respondió Ruby.

           Eriol los miraba atónito, desde el mismo momento en el que llegaron, ni Ted ni Ruby habían dejado de pelearse. 

          - ¿Qué sucede?.- Le preguntó a Spinel, que permanecía en su forma adoptada: una linda gatita color negro, de ojos azules, profundos y serios, con pequeñas alitas semitransparentes en su espalda. 

          - En el pasado.- contestó Spinel.- Ruby le jugó una broma a Ted, a quien no le agradó mucho... y desde entonces se han estado peleando.- 

          - ¡Con todo el tiempo que ha pasado creí que ya estarías muerto!.- 

          - ¿Y qué me dices de ti, "mariposita"? deberías haber continuado encerrada en ese libro! ¡No sé cómo Clow te aguantó durante 30 años!.-

          - ¿QUÉ INSINUAS!?.-

          - ... Oye, Ted... .- Dijo el niño.- ¿Me ayudarás con los hechizos?.-

          - ... ¿Hechizos? ¿QUÉ HECHIZOS?.- Preguntó Ted, al borde de un ataque de nervios, durante años había tratado de controlarlos (ya no le agradaba mucho su fama de "histérico"), y realmente había conseguido un gran control sobre sí mismo; pero ahora, volviéndola a ver a ELLA, la exasperación les pasado volvió a invadirlo. 

- Los que te comenté que venían en el libro negro... realmente quiero aprenderlos.-

          - Sí, claro, pero primero debemos poner esto en claro: ¡ELLA no se quedará en mi casa!.-

          - Vamos, no seas tan malo... .-

          - Yo NO quiero quedarme con ÉL.- Respondió Ruby.

          - Por que mejor no le damos el departamento de la Señorita Misuki.- Agregó Eriol con una sonrisa.

          - . . . ¿El de Kaho?.- El ilusionista reflexionó unos momentos.- Me parece bien. Aunque será solamente por unos días, en lo que regresa Kaho, y decidamos qué hacer.-

          Su mano temblaba ligeramente mientras sostenía los papeles. Mordió sus labios y continuó leyendo; aunque todo parecía perfectamente legal, un remordimiento nacía en el fondo de su alma, lo que estaba a punto de hacer no era nada fácil ¡Y sólo requería una simple firma! 

          El doc. Hutschnecker la miró fijamente y después tomó una de las plumas que traía en el bolsillo de la camisa y se la dio, diciendo: "Es lo mejor para todos, Sra. Hiragizawa, su esposo lo comprenderá".

          Ella le regresó la mirada; ¡Por supuesto que Akira lo comprendería! ¡Quien le preocupaba era Eriol! ¡Era un niño y no sabía cómo reaccionaría ante ello! ¿Qué tal si llegaba a odiarla? ¡¡Tal vez había otra forma!! ¡Una forma mucho más sencilla para que Eriol dejase de decir y hacer cosas extrañas, no debidas! ¡Tal vez!... 

"No..." Se dijo "Es por su bien..." 

          Lentamente apoyó la punto de la pluma en el papel y comenzó unos trazos... terminó, y su nombre quedó plasmado en la hoja. 

Acababa de firmar... 

... Acababa de vender a su hijo.

          - Entonces está decidido.- Dijo alegremente Ted, recuperando la calma.- ¡Vivirán en el departamento de Misuki!.-

          - ¡Y si necesitan algo no dudan en pedírselo!.- Agregó un sonriente Eriol, señalando al ilusionista y acomodando los lentes en el puente de su nariz, pues habían caído ligeramente.

          - ¿QUÉ!?.-

          - ¿Cualquier cosa?.- Preguntó Ruby, sonriendo maliciosamente. 

          - NO!.- Contestó Ted.

          - SI!.- Contestó Eriol.

          - Lo siento, el Amo habla.- Dijo Ruby  recuperó su forma adoptada.- Ahora llámame Nakuru.-

          Su forma falsa era la de una joven, de cabellera castaña que llegaba hasta su cintura; unos brillantes ojos marrones adornaban su rostro, y una figura esbelta (y, muy a su pesar, un poco plana de pecho); traía puesto unos pantaloncillos cortos de varón que le quedaban algo ajustados, y una larga camiseta blanca con dibujos animados.    

          Ted soltó una carcajada.

          - ¿DE QUÉ TE RIÉS?.- Preguntó, en casi un grito, Nakuru. 

          - ... De donde conseguiste esa ropa.- Trató de decir entre risas el ilusionista.

          - ... Yo se la presté... .- Murmuró ruborizado Eriol.- Es que no sabía que ropa prestarle, pues la que traía era demasiado llamativa.-   

          - Ja, ja, ja, es mejor que te de un poco de la ropa de Kaho, ja, ja.- Volvió a reír Ted.- Pero antes, dime donde está el libro ese que dijiste, para revisar los conjuros... .- 

          - Oh! Sí, es que no les entiendo están con unos extraños símbolos.- El niño volvió la maleta que traía en el espalda y comenzó a esculcarla. Aquella mochila la llevaba a todos lados. 

          - Lo más seguro es que sean runas élficas... idioma élfico Quenya me imagino..- 

          - ... Creo que le deje en casa, no lo traigo.-

          - Pues entonces será mañana.-

          - No!, espera, voy por el en este momento. Spinel, Ruby, digo, Nakuru, espérenme aquí.-

          Eriol salió corriendo del apartamento.

          - Con cuidado.- Le gritaron los tres a un tiempo, y después se quedaron viendo entre sí.

          Nadie se dio cuenta que en ese momento una lechuza blanca con una carta en el pico se paró sobre el marco de la ventana; cosa que hubiera desorientado a cualquiera, pues eran las 12:15 del día, hora no muy apropiada para un animal nocturno como aquel.

          - ¿Cuándo pasará por él?.-

          Nixon dirigió sus ojos oscuros a los del psicólogo, que acababa de colgar el teléfono, pues había hecho una llamada.   

          - Ahora mismo.- Contestó Hutschnecker, con voz cansada.

          - ¿Qué? Pero si todavía no he hablado con Akira ni con Eriol, no sé como puedan reaccionar ante esto!.- 

          - Escúcheme; ya se lo he dicho antes: todo los niños son, en esencia, criminales, las mentes o espíritus infantiles son peligrosos. Su hijo lo es, lo mejor para todos es que se quede conmigo, yo sabré cuidarlo y controlarlo.- 

          - Pero no podríamos esperar un poco.-

          - Lo siento. Es mejor así.-

          - Comprendo... .-    Dijo ella, y sus ojos se apagaron de repente, adquiriendo una expresión triste, culpable. Le dolía hacer aquello, pero como siempre, no había otra opción a seguir.

          - Me alegro que lo haga. En unos momentos más pasaremos por él.- El doc. puso una mano sobre su hombro, comprensivo, ya le era común aquello, estaba acostumbrado a dar malas noticias, a consolar. 

          - De acuerdo. Iré a casa a preparar su maleta.- Murmuró Nixon poniéndose de pie.- Le agradezco mucho, doctor Hutschnecker .- Y salió de la habitación.

          En la salita había tres sillones: dos, gemelos, grandes y alargados, puestos frente a frente, solo una mesa de cristal y unos cuantos centímetros le separaban; el tercero estaba en una esquina y era pequeño, sólo para una persona. En los sillones gemelos Ted y Nakuru (vestida ya con ropa decente de mujer) se miraban con recelo, provocando un ambiente tenso en toda la habitación. Spinel descansaba en el sillón individual, leyendo con interés una enciclopedia de historia mundial, quería estar enterada de todo lo que había pasado en los últimos cuatrocientos años que estuvo sellada. 

          - Dime Peter Pan, donde está "Campanita"? Ya te deshiciste de ella?.-Preguntó con cierta cizaña Nakuru.

          - Hump!... No es de tu interés donde esté Bell.- Contestó del mismo modo el ilusionista. 

          - Ah! Eso quiere decir que no tienes la menor idea de donde está.-

          Spinel sonrió ligeramente moviendo de un lado a otro la cabeza, en eso alzó la vista, y observó sorprendida que en la ventana seguía parada una lechuza blanca, a la cual ya había visto antes de que Eriol partiera.          

          - ¡Por supuesto que sé donde está Bell!.-

          - Pues dímelo!.-

          - ¿Qué puede importarte?.-

          - ... Oigan... .- Interrumpió Sppi.- ¿No es curioso que esa lechuza lleve ahí parada más de una hora?.-

          Los dos que se encontraban discutiendo le miraron extrañados.

          - Sppi, las lechuzas no salen en el día.- Dijo Nakuru.

          - Pues díselo a esa.- Contestó la gatita señalando con sus diminutas patas la ventana. 

          - Oh!.- Exclamó Nakuru. 

          - ¡Que curioso!.- Dijo Ted acercándose a la lechuza.- No acostumbro recibir correo de esta forma.-

          Las guardianes lo miraron sorprendidas, mientras el ilusionista tomaba el sobre que el animal traía en la boca. Abrió el sobre (que estaba dirigido a él) y extendió una hoja, escrita en pergamino viejo. De pronto su rostro adquirió un color pálido y abrió enormemente los ojos, entre asustado y sorprendido, aunque más lo primero que lo segundo.

          Cuando Eriol regresó a su casa y subió a su habitación se encontró con una gran sorpresa: su madre estaba sentada sobre su cama de cohete, con unas maletas a un lado y sosteniendo el libro negro, su mirada era cristalina, parecía que había llorado.   

          - ¿Mami?.- llamó Eriol quedamente.

          - ¿Dónde conseguiste esto, pequeño?.- Contestó ella, alzando el libro, que en la portada había desaparecido el dibujo de la pantera.

          - Me lo encontré.- Mintió él.

          - ¿Seguro?.-

          El niño dudó unos momentos, no le gustaba mentir. "La verdad..." comenzó "... Es mío, me lo dejó el mago que te dije, por que soy su reencarnación". 

          - No tienes que mentirme, ¿quién te lo dio?.-

          - No es mentira mami! Es la verdad! ¡Te lo juro!.-

          - ... Está bien... .-

          Permanecieron en silencio durante unos momentos. Eriol se acercó lentamente a su madre. "¿De quién es la maleta?" preguntó "Nos iremos de viaje?".

          Escondida, entre los planetas del sistema artificial que colgaba en el techo, una pequeña hada plateada observaba atentamente.

          - Ven, mi niño.- Dijo Nixon y sentó al niño en sus piernas, acunándolo en su brazos, estrechándole con fuerza. – Por un tiempo, un muy corto tiempo, irás con el doc. Hutschnecker, él te ayudará.- 

          - ¿Qué?.- Eriol la miró confundido.- ¿Por qué? ¡No me gusta ese señor!.-

          - Es por tu bien, y te prometo que será por muy poco tiempo.- Ella acarició la cabeza del niño, revolviendo sus cabellos.- Por muy poco tiempo... .-

          -... ¿Ya no me quieres mami?.-

          - No, mi niño, no es eso... al contrario, te quiero con toda el alma y no deseo verte sufrir por eso irás con el doc., él puede ayudarte, nada más él.-

          En ese momento sonó el timbre de la casa, y escucharon unas voces. La pequeña hada de plata aprovechó esos segundos de descuido y salió volando por una de las ventanas.

          - ¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede?.- Preguntó sorprendida Nakuru.

          - Es... una carta... del Supremo Tribunal de justicia de El Otro Reino.- Contestó Ted, tratando de mantener la calma, pues su respiración se volvió agitada y un sudor frío cubrió su frente. Sus manos temblaban mientras continuó leyendo en silencio la carta.

          - ¿"El Otro Reino"?.- Preguntó nuevamente Nakuru.

          - No lo recuerdas?.- Intervino Spinel.- Nos lo explicó nuestro amo Clow hace mucho tiempo: existen tres reinos: "El Reino Mortal", lugar en el que estamos; "El Otro Reino", donde viven los más grandes hechiceros y criaturas inmortales; y "El Reino Antiguo", también conocido como "Tierra Media", de donde han salido los más fantásticos seres, incluyendo a los Elfos.-    

          - Ah! Sí, ya recuerdo... pero, ¿por qué? ¿qué dice?.-

          - Me habla de Eriol... .- Dijo Ted tumbándose en uno de los sillones gemelos.- ... Su custodia está en juicio.-  

          - ¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡QUÉ!?!?!?!?!?!?.-

          - Hogwarts está peleando su custodia.-

          - ¿Hogwarts?.-

- Sí, es... un Colegio de Magia, muy famoso, después de todo el lío que se armó con Voldermot y el chico y no sé que más, hace ya algunos años.- Ted hablaba más para sí que para las guardianas.- Quieren... quieren quedarse con Eriol, todavía es muy pequeño para entrar en sus instituciones, pero dicen que encontraran a alguien "apto" que se haga cargo de él... que no puede quedarse más tiempo en este reino y que pasaran a recogerlo antes que sea demasiado tarde... .- 

- ¿Por qué? ¿A que se refiere?.-

- No los sé! ¡Lo hice todo bien! ¡Inclusive legal! No entiendo... ¿por qué me lo quitan?.-

- P-pero en dado caso, ¿no deberían haber enviado esta carta a sus padres?.-

- No... son Muggles, no comprenderían... no, no entiendo... .-

- ¡Tienes que hacer algo! ¡Impedirlo!.-

- ¿Hacer algo? ¿Quieres que YO pelee contra Hogwarts? ¿Acaso crees que le harían caso a un Wicca? ¡Por favor!.- 

- ¿Por qué no acudes al Concilio Blanco?.-Preguntó Spinel.- Digo, si es todavía opera... .-

- No... te refieres al que está en la "Tierra Media", verdad?... no, no, ya dejó sus funciones desde hace tiempo, es que "El Otro Reino" fue adquiriendo más poder... .-

- ... ¿Por qué no metes tú también un juicio?.-

- Ya te dije, NO puedo pelear contra ese colegio!.-

- ¡Pero es que nadie de ustedes puede decidir con quien se quedará el Amo Eriol!.- Dijo de pronto Nakuru.- ¡Es decisión de él!.-

- ...No... .- Contestó Ted.- Eriol es un NIÑO, todavía no puede decidir eso... a menos que demuestre que tiene la madurez necesaria... ¡Pero tiene sólo 8 años! ¡No puedo poner a un niño en semejante aprieto!.-

Eriol y Nixon bajaron  la primera planta, y al abrir la puerta de la entrada vieron a unos hombres vestidos de blanco, con un rostro sonriente, y atrás de ellos venía el doc. Hutschnecker, con unos papeles es su mano. El niño se aferró a su madre, sintiendo miedo, aunque una voz en su cabeza le decía que fuera valiente.

- ¿Cómo estás Eriol?.- Preguntó el doc., agachándose hasta la altura del niño.- ¿Listo para dar un paseo conmigo?.-

El pequeño negó con la cabeza, murmurando un, muy asustado:  "Mami".

- Ve, mi niño, no te harán daño, y yo siempre te iré a verte, todos los días, no te faltará nada...- su voz se quebró.- Será por poco tiempo... .-

- No... no quiero. ¡Mami! ¡NO QUIERO! ¿Dónde está papá?.- Las mejillas del niño se encendieron, mientras su nariz enrojeció y sus ojos se cristalizaban. – Tengo miedo.-

La mujer tomó al niño en sus brazos (que se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas a ella) y se encaminó a la camioneta, siguiendo a los hombres que vestían de blanco y al psicólogo, que había tomado la maleta donde estaba la ropa del niño y veía con verdadero interés el libro de cuero negro.  

Eriol sollozó, lloró, pataleó, arañó y gritó cuando los hombres lo arrebataron del lado de su madre y lo metieron en la camioneta. Golpeó con sus pequeños puños el cristal del automóvil llamando constantemente a sus papas, pero su frustración creció aún más cuando la camioneta comenzó a moverse, alejándose del lugar donde estaba su madre lloraba cubriendo su boca con una de sus manos y con la otra despidiéndole.  

- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer entonces?.- Preguntó Nakuru al borde del llanto.- ¡Acaba de encontrar a MI amo, NO QUIERO VOLVER A PERDERLO!.-

- ¡No sé! ¡No sé que hacer! Necesito pensar.-

En eso, entró por la ventana la hada plateada, pasando junto a la lechuza y se acercó al ilusionista, murmuró unas cuantas palabras en su oído, e inmediatamente después Ted se puso en pie de un salto. 

- ¡Dios Santo! ¡Ahora comprendo por qué se lo quieren llevar!.- Dirigió sus rostro hacia las guardianas.- Spinel Sun, Nakuru-Ruby Moon, sigan a Bell a donde les conduzca, por favor.-

- ¿Por qué?.-

- Eriol corre peligro.-

- ¿Qué?.- Vieron como el ilusionista escribía una nota la daba a la lechuza y esta se iba.- ¿Qué vas a hacer?.-  

- Iré a "El Otro Reino"... No puedo ganar este juicio, pero puedo conseguir tiempo... Ahora, ¡MUÉVANSE!.-

La camioneta subía por un camino en al cual no se veía ningún otro vehículo, a través de un pequeño bosque, rumbo a un sanatorio que se encontraba subiendo un pequeño monte. El día se ensombreció, el cielo se cubrió de nubes negras como en una tormenta y viento soplaba con violencia; de vez en cuando se dejaba escuchar un trueno. 

En la parte de atrás de la camioneta se encontraba Eriol, sentado y con el cuerpo inclinado para delante, hubiera caído al suelo si no fuera por el cinturón de seguridad que pasaba por su cintura y su pecho. Sus ojos estaban enormemente abiertos, pero no veía nada. No pensaba nada. No controlaba nada. Estaba en un estado de conmoción, inconsciente. Su poder mágico estaba escapando lentamente, reflejando en cielo la confusión que había en su mente, creando remolinos, relámpagos, viento, nubes negras... 

Hutschnecker, a su lado, hojeaba el libro negro, el cual no podía leer pues no comprendía los símbolos, y preguntaba, también, de donde habría sacado el niño semejante ejemplar o quien se lo había dado. No había nada que indicara a quien pertenecía, ni editorial, ni fecha de publicación, ni lugar de publicación. ¡Un verdadero misterio!.  

De pronto la camioneta dio un giro violento, patinó con un espantoso ruido sobre el pavimento del camino, giró nuevamente sobre su costado derecho y se volcó. Momentos antes de esto, un árbol había caído en obstruyendo el camino y el conductor al tratar de evitarlo giró, pero no pudo controlar el vehículo y este terminó volcándose. 

Un hombre, grande y robusto, casi un gigante, salió de entre las sombras del camino.  Era de piel negra y con una cabeza calva y brillante, ataviado con extrañas ropas. Con pequeños ovillos blancos en lugar de ojos. Dando grandes trancos se aproximó a la camioneta, de la cual salía un ligero humo y un olor a gasolina. Enterró sus grandes manos en una de las puertas del vehículo y la arrancó de un jalón. Se asomó al interior, viendo que sus tripulantes estaban inconscientes. Entonces rompió el cinturón de seguridad que protegía a Eriol y tomó al niño entre sus brazos. Comenzó a andar hacia el bosque...   

... pero justo en ese momento una gran bola de energía se estrelló en el suelo, justo delante suyo. El hombre ni se inmutó, y lentamente se volvió hacia atrás, encontrándose con una gran pantera negra con alas de mariposa que le asechaba, y con una joven mujer que contaba también con un par de alas de mariposa. Sobre su hombro una pequeña hada plateada descansaba.

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Y por qué intervienen?.- Preguntó el hombre con voz fuerte y poderosa, que hizo retumbar el suelo.

- No le importa quienes seamos, solamente queremos de regreso a nuestro Amo, pues es nuestro deber defenderlo.- Dijo la pantera.

- ¿Su amo? ¿Te refieres a este niño?.-

- Sí.- Contestó Ruby.- Nuestro Amo Eriol, reencarnación de Clow Read Li.-

- Oh! Así que el rumor era cierto.- Respondió el hombre con una sonrisa en sus labios.- Entonces lo mejor es que me sigan, los llevaré a su nuevo hogar.- 

- No! No queremos un nuevo hogar, queremos regresar a nuestra antigua casa, con nuestro Amo.- Mientras decía esto Ruby preparó cristales de energía en su mano, dispuesta a atacar. 

Pero antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo una luz apareció en medio del camino y de ella salió un hombre, Ted. 

- Alto!.- Dijo.- No pueden llevarse a ese niño, ¡Todavía no!.-

- ¿Por qué dices eso "ilusionista"?.- Preguntó el hombre.

- Por que tengo un permiso.- Contestó Ted enseñándole un pedazo de papel.- El Tribunal Supremo de Justicia de El Otro Reino me da la custodia temporal, mientras se decide qué hacer.- 

El hombre negro tomó la hoja y la leyó, después miró fijamente al ilusionista: "¿Por qué haces esto Tedreschers? ¿Por qué no le dejas ir a Hogwarts? ¡Sabes que ahí se convertiría en lo que no pudo ser en el pasado! Toda una personalidad! ¡Todo un líder! ¡Para prueba basta un botón! ¡Sólo ve lo que pasó con Harry!" 

- No le estoy impidiendo ir al colegio, si quiere asistir a Hogwarts respetaré su decisión, pero cuando cumpla sus 11 años. No ahora, que todavía tiene mucho que aprender... y no es algo que se le pueda enseñar en un colegio-internado.-

- Les agradezco mucho su interés por mi.- Dijo de pronto Eriol, y ante las miradas asombradas de todos bajó de los brazos del gigante negro.- Pero esa es una decisión que yo sólo tomaré.- 

Y hablaba con una confianza y un tono que no correspondían a un niño de su edad, y sus ojos mostraban la expresión de hombre que ha visto mucho, misma expresión que adquirió cuando decidía si abrir el libro de cuero negro o no.

- ¿Amo Clow?.- Preguntó tímidamente Spinel.

- Un verdadero placer volver a vernos, Spinel, Ruby.- Les dijo a las guardianas sonriéndoles con amor.- Ahora bien, sr.. .-

- Glaver .- Contestó el hombre de piel negra.- Adrew Glaver.-

- Bien, Sr. Glaver.-Dijo Eriol, acomodando los lentes en el puente de la nariz, pero estos estaban torcidos y quedaron desalineados.- Me gustaría que me hiciera el favor de informarles a todo aquel que le interese, mi decisión en cuanto a la custodia se refiere: me quedaré con Tedreschers el tiempo que considere conveniente y posteriormente partiré a Japón, pues tengo asuntos pendientes allá.- Hizo una pequeña pausa y quitó los lentes colocó una de sus manos sobre ellos, murmurando unas palabras, y los lentes se repararon, entonces los volvió a colocar en el puente de su nariz y continuó hablando- En cuanto al colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, pensaré cuidadosamente su proposición. Gracias.-

Glaver le miró unos segundos examinándole, después dijo: "Comprendo, Sr. Hiragizawa, ¿ o debería decir Sr. Read?... Su decisión será respetada."  Y al instante desapareció en la oscuridad del bosque.

- ¿Clow?.- preguntó el ilusionista acercándose a él.

En ese momento escucharon el sonido de las sirenas de una patrulla o una ambulancia, que bajaba por el camino. 

- Llévame a casa Ted.- Dijo Eriol, pero su voz se volvió frágil y ahogada.- Estoy cansado, tengo miedo y frío.-

- Por supuesto, niño.- Contestó el ilusionista, mientras Ruby se acercaba y tomaba al niño en brazos.- Pronto estarás en casa... .- 

Tres años después: Junio del 2000, Aeropuerto de Oxford, Inglaterra. 

Después del incidente de 1997, las cosas cambiaron un poco. Eriol cambió un poco. Ya no era el niño incrédulo e inocente, ahora era mucho más misterioso, cortés y atento. De vez en cuando hablada con acertijos y ligeras bromas. No se le engañaba tan fácilmente. Y su poder mágico había crecido sobrepasando el nivel común, cosa que tenía muy orgullosos a Ted y a Kaho. Bueno, Misuki regresó a Inglaterra casi inmediatamente después de que recibiese la llamaba del ilusionista en la que le explicaba lo acontecido con Hogwarts.  

Muchas cosas pasaron en ese tiempo. 

Ted continuó enseñándole los conjuros y el idioma élfico Quenya, cosa que se le facilitó enormemente, pues los recuerdos de su vida pasada le ayudaban a entender todo casi a la perfección. Además su relación con las guardianas era muy buena, lo querían mucho y él a ellas también. En 1999 le pidió a Misuki un gran favor,  que fuera a Japón y ayudará a una niña llamada Sakura Kinomoto (ignorando la exclamación de sorpresa cuando dijo el nombre) y le explicó todo lo que necesitaba para aquello, además de darle un cascabel mágico, que ella rápidamente aprendió a utilizar.  

Otra de las cosas que sucedieron y que lastimaron grandemente a Eriol (aunque trababa siempre de no demostrarlo, y cuando se le preguntaba [rara vez] sobre el tema lo eludía cortésmente con una sonrisa), fue que El Tribunal Supremo de Justicia de El Otro Reino, respetó enteramente su decisión pero a cambio los mortales con los que había convivió o que supieran de él (incluyendo a sus padres) lo OLVIDARÍAN. Él aceptó con todo el dolor de su corazón. "No seré un problema para mis padres" había dicho. 

En ese momento se encontraba en el aeropuerto de la ciudad Oxford, dispuesto a viajar a Japón, pues presentía que "El Juicio Final" estaba por librarse a cabo, y él tenía que estar presente, pues por algún motivo, temía la actitud que pudiera mostrar el segundo guardián con respecto a la pequeña Sakura.

La gente pasaba de un lado a otro, empujándose de vez en cuando, con grandes maletas de viaje. El ruido en general era insoportable, pero a nadie parecía importarle, estaban demasiado ocupados con sus cosas o peleando con algún encargado del aeropuerto, para poner atención a lo demás.  

En medio de un gran salón, esquivando gente que pasaba apresurada y viendo los aviones partir o llegar, se encontraban Ted, Eriol y sus guardianas. 

- Espero que todo salga como deseas.- Dijo Ted mirándole de reojo.

- Muchas gracias. Yo también lo espero.- Contestó Eriol.

En ese momento una voz anunció el próximo vuelo, y Nakuru se puso en pie, diciendo: "¡¡Ese es el avión que debemos tomar!! ¡¡Estoy emocionada!!! Nunca he viajado en avión!!"

- Pues es obvio.- Le contestó Sppi, desde el bolsillo de su amo.- Cuando vivíamos no existían los aviones, ni la televisión, ni el microondas, ni el teléfono, ni los cohetes, ni- .- 

- Esta bien, esta bien, caramba Sppi, ya entendí!.-

- ¡No me llames Sppi!.-

Eriol y Ted sonrieron ante el dialogo. Entonces el ilusionista se giró hacia Eriol y le dijo: "Bien chico, te deseo lo mejor en este viaje, y en todo lo que llegues a hacer, a sido un gran honor convivir contigo". 

- Gracias, y soy yo el que debería agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por mí... siempre has sido mi salvador.- 

Ted llevó una de sus manos a la nuca y se ruborizó : "Entonces este es un adiós, verdad?".

- No.- Contestó Eriol.- Como dijiste alguna vez: "Esto es sólo un hasta luego".- 

- ... Sí, tienes razón. Anda, ve.-

Ambos estrecharon su mano y el niño junto a Nakuru se dirigió hasta la puerta por donde abordarían en avión.

- Me saludas a Kaho!.- Le gritó Ted antes de que se perdieran entra la multitud.- Y que te vaya bien!.-

- Por supuesto y Gracias otra vez.-

Fue un viaje largo a Japón, aunque de unas cuantas horas. Eriol pensaba en la gran diferencia que había entre las épocas, entre el siglo XVII y el XX; en aquel tiempo cuando Clow y sus guardianes abandonaron Inglaterra (por allá de 1645... curiosamente no podía recordar el motivo por el cual partieron) les tomó 6 meses llegar a su destino, que era Japón. ¡Seis meses! ¡Y a él le tomaría aproximadamente unas doce horas!... bueno, también tenía que admitir que durante aquel primer viaje sucedieron muchos imprevistos, como el barco que se hundía y el incidente de las cartas.     

Se sonrió, tratando de evocar aquellos recuerdos.  Keroberos, el niño que los acompañó  y Yue...  abrió los ojos y miró el techo,, mientras su sonrisa se desvanecía; ese guardián era un total misterio para él. De hecho solamente sabía su nombre, ¡No recordaba ni su apariencia, ni su actitud! Y a veces, cuando se esforzaba por pensar, algo bloqueaba su mente y la cabeza le dolía. Nunca se atrevió a preguntarle a Clow el por qué... y una vez que se lo mencionó a Ruby, ella se irritó mucho y Spinel negó saber ; aunque él notó que mentía. 

Acarició el pequeño lomo de Sppi, que, aunque se hacía pasar por un muñeco de felpa, no pudo evitar ronronear complacida. 

- ¿En qué piensa Eriol?.- Preguntó Nakuru dirigiendo la vista hacia él, pues había estado bastante entretenida viendo a través de la ventanilla.

- En lo que haremos cuando lleguemos.-

- Bueno.- Dijo ella con una animada sonrisa.- Me imagino que su amiga, Kaho, va a estar esperándonos, así que le pediremos que primeramente nos lleve a descansar y después yo le enseñaré la casa donde solíamos vivir con Clow, y trabajaremos en ella, limpiándola y desempolvándola, para que podamos vivir ahí otra vez. Después veremos qué más hacer.-

- Me parece bien.- Contestó Eriol sonriéndole, la verdad eso era justo que había pensado hacer, y Ted le logró conseguir los títulos de propiedad, diciéndole que nadie más la había ocupado desde su muerte.

Cuando llegaron a Japón, efectivamente Kaho Misuki les recibió y les llevó a un hotel donde pudieran descansar, a la mañana siguiente les informó lo que había pasada y que solamente faltaba una carta para que Sakura reuniera todas. Y lo más probable fuera que apareciera  dentro de una semana, cuando se llevara a cabo el concurso de arquería (y mencionó sus sospechas por un joven llamado "Yukito"). También les comunicó que ya les había inscrito en algunas escuelas: en la primaria Tomoeda a Eriol y en la preparatoria Seiju a Nakuru.       

Mientras continuaban hablando se dirigieron a la casa que Nakuru mencionó. Eriol tenía que se encontraba muy ansioso y ciertamente nervioso.

La mansión que se levantaba delante de sus ojos lo dejó pasmado, pues simplemente, era tal cual la recordaba, tal vez sólo se encontraba un poco vieja y descuidada, pues el patio estaba lleno de maleza y basura, grandes enredaderas subían por las paredes de madera, que únicamente se encontraban descoloridas y manchadas, pero la madera seguía siendo hermosa y resistente.  

Entraron al interior y vieron que todavía estaba amueblada, pero los muebles se encontraban bajo una manta blanca y una gruesa capa de polvo, al igual que el piso. 

- Será un trabajo duro, limpiar esto.- Dijo Kaho sorprendida.  

          - Sí, pero no como la primera vez, ¡Si la hubieras visto te habrías muerto!.- Bromeó Nakuru.- Con decirte que no tenía ni techo.- 

          - Vaya! Entonces en aquel tiempo tuvieron que trabajar mucho.- 

          - Hay! No te imaginas cuanto... pero yo recuerdo que el patio era mucho más extenso, bueno, no importa.- 

          La tarea comenzó y durante tres días únicamente se dedicaron al aseo de la casa, y a pintarla. Ciertamente se divirtieron mucho en su tarea, "Tal como la primera vez, o más" había dicho Ruby.

          Mientras las chicas continuaban pintando el exterior, en la planta baja, Eriol subió al segundo piso, donde todavía quedaban algunas habitaciones que por el momento no habían sido abiertas, y él venía a inspeccionarlas. Se detuvo delante de una en particular, que llamó mucho su atención, pues en la puerta de madera, había un agujero, Eriol utilizó un conjuro y levitó para poder alcanzar y ver bien el hoyo. Pasó uno de los dedos por la madera astillada y se dio cuenta que había sido rota de un puñetazo.   

          Entonces una voz, furiosa y amenazante llegó hasta él, seguida de un leve sollozo: "¡Basta he dicho! ¿Por no puedes entenderlo? Maldita sea!". Retrocedió un poco espantado. La verdad desde que llegó a la casa esta le había estado dando visiones entrecortadas, o algunos diálogos, de las historias que tenía dentro. Había logrado distinguir tres nombres entre las voces que acostumbraba escuchar, y los nombres (que por alguna razón no tenían ningún significado para él) eran: Davis, Roxann y Rosetti. 

          Agitó la cabeza y abrió la puerta, penetrando en la habitación. La recorrió con la vista: era un lugar fuera de lo normal, podía sentirlo. "Algo" había sucedido ahí, aunque no atinaba a adivinar qué.  ¡Si tan sólo pudiera recordar!. 

          Escuchó en aquella habitación en silencio, una voz, su voz que recitaba. 

Luna, ángel hermoso, sueño con amarte   
luna, bella luna, sueño con besarte   
algún día podré tenerte en mis brazos y acariciarte   
  


Continuó avanzando, moviéndose cual gato en la oscuridad. Obligando a su mente a recordar... recordar... recordar... ¡Si tan sólo pudiera recordar! 

Luna, mi dulce joya de brillo intenso   
como el deseo que ahora siento   
dame un día para alcanzarte   
  


Se paseaba entre las sombras de la habitación, que parecían esconderle algo, algún secreto; se acercó a la cama y retiró las sábanas llenas de polvo, entonces se sentó, y aquellas sábanas y aquel colchón, le traían un extraño olor, a veces agrio como el vino, y a veces dulce como la vainilla.

Luna, mi pétalo teñido de arco iris   
siempre tan cerca pero tan lejos   
no se como decirte que la pasión   
es mas fuerte que la razón.   
  


           Y aquellas sombras fueron tomando forma, se transformando lentamente, ¿en qué? No lo sabía.... sentía que tenía que recordarlo, que había olvidado algo importante... pero al mismo tiempo era algo que no debía recordar... algo que alguien no quería que recordara....

  
No te siento, sigues muy lejos, el mundo nos separa   
si vivo otra vida, espero toparme contigo

De pronto se detuvo... 

_"Si vivo otra vida, espero toparme contigo..."_

          Entonces se dio cuenta de que era lo que había entre aquella oscuridad, entre aquellas sombras estaban unos ojos. Eran totalmente felinos, hermosamente felinos; fríos pero al mismo tiempo calientes, distantes pero cercanos, llenos de odio pero amantes... y aquellos ojos tenían un cuerpo y él sabía a quien pertenecía. 

          - ¿Yue?.- Murmuró su lengua inconscientemente. 

          Una ola de imágenes se abalanzaron a su cabeza. Imágenes, miles de imágenes. 

          Las cartas, las criaturas, el niño, las personas, el león, el ángel, todo se unió como una telaraña de perfecta simetría, para formar una imagen mayor, que abarcaba toda su realidad.   

          ... Aquella habitación había sido suya... y...

          ... En aquel lugar ... él ...

... En aquella habitación él había muerto... 

Una mano invisible acariciaba su mejilla, con la misma sutiliza y gracia que una ala de ave... Sus labios probaron un sabor salado, seguido de una extraña dulzura...  

          Cuando regresó a la realidad, unos ojos seguían observándolo desde la oscuridad... 

... Unos Ojos tristes, llenos de amor...

Desde ese día, Eriol comenzó a soñar y a ver muchas cosas. Sentimientos complejos, demasiado complejos para un niño se alojaban en su pecho. Intentó varias veces hablar de eso con Clow, y cada vez que el tema salía a flote él se sorprendía más, pues el mago accedió a contarle algunas cosas, diciéndole que lo demás tendría que esperar un poco, que fuera paciente. También le advirtió que lo más probable era que el guardián lunar actuara de forma fría e imparcial, durante el juicio... y en otras cosas... esa era una de las tareas que tenía él que corregir. "¿Yo?" había preguntado Eriol. "Sí"Fue la respuesta "él es demasiado terco y no quiere entender solo, tendrás que ayudarle". "¿¡¡Pero cómo!!?" "Pronto lo veremos".

Entonces, llegó el día en que Kaho participaría en el concurso de arquería. Y sucedió que efectivamente la carta "Tierra" apareció. Eriol, Spinel y Ruby estuvieron presentes mientras Sakura lograba sellarla, y sonrieron cuando Keroberos recuperó su forma original.

Cayó la tarde y en el templo Tsukimine unos niños acompañados de un león dorado, hablaban. 

- Sakura.- llamó  un niña de cabellos oscuros- ¿Ya le escribiste tu nombre a la carta?.-

- Ah! Todavía no, Tomoyo, en un momento lo escribo.- La divina niña de los ojos verdes sacó una pluma y se dispuso a escribir en ella. En ese momento Keroberos le habló.

- ... Sakura!, Cuando hayas escrito  tu nombre en esa carta la recolección habrá terminado.- 

- Sí.-

Su nombre fue trazado e inmediatamente después de separar la pluma el viento comenzó a soplar con fuerza, meciendo los árboles y arrancando algunas hojas de ellos... 

Y, ante la mirada sorprendida de todos (menos de Misuki) el joven Yukito comenzó a emitir una luz y a levitar. Hermosas alas de plata nacieron en su espalda  mientras lo cubrían formando un capullo. A sus pies había aparecido un círculo mágico, que era el símbolo que representaba a Clow.

Keroberos observó atento al igual que Kaho y cuando las alas se abrieron dejaron al descubierto a un nuevo ser... un joven, un ángel...

- Yue.- Dijo el león de oro. 

Al momento de voltear a ver a su compañero, quedó pasmado. ¿Aquel era realmente su hermano? No era posible, no lo reconocía... había algo diferente en él... 

Kaho observó a aquella criatura, era hermosa, de eso no cabía la menor duda, pero... sus ojos eran tan extraños... ¿Este era el guardián del cual casi no hablaba ninguno de los libros de magia? ¿Este era el guardián que tanto misterio había levantado? 

Sakura y Li quedaron en Shock: ¿Dónde estaba Yukito???? ¿Qué estaba sucediendo??.

En lo alto de un edificio, Eriol aguantó la respiración. ¡Tenía razón! ¡Clow tenía toda la razón del mundo! Y eso lo metía en un gran problema.

Ruby Moon frunció el ceño. 

El ángel miró fijamente al león... 

- Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, Keroberos.-

Y su voz era fría, calculadora, cruel... 

Y sus ojos reflejaban una mirada vacía, llena de dolor...

FIN

De la segunda parte.

N/A: Yo sé que en varias partes de fic se han quedado con cara de "What?" pero no se preocupen, todas las aclaraciones convenientes aparecerán en las notas finales del capítulo tercero: por que todos los "misterios" de esta historia son Intencionales ^^. 

                                                                                                  Atte:

Darkness

BIBLIOGRAFÍA:

LA VOLUNTAD DE VIVIR, Arnold A.  Hutschnecker

SICOLOGÍA Y VIDA,  (les debo el autor pues no tengo ni la más remota idea de donde metí el libro U_U).

Y (nuevamente) ligeras insinuaciones a :

EL SEÑOR DE LOS ANILLOS, JRR Tolkien (No debe faltar! ¡Me entantaaaaaaaaaa! ^^).

HARRY POTTER, Joanne K. Rowling. (Sí! Al fin me aprendí en apellido de esta autora!=p)


End file.
